Time for Change
by Robert Donahue
Summary: When Recca Liengod moves from america to japan only to see that japan is becoming altered by evil digimon. He rushes into action, using his own power given by Digimon mother. His future would be altered after saving Rika's partner, Renamon. OC/Renamon
1. Recca the Abnormal

_**Time For a change**_

_**Chapter 1. Recca the abnormal**_

~Disclaimer~ I do not own digimon or street fighter (certain attacks not characters) in any way, shape or form but I do own Recca Liengod so ha

Recca was recognized by his long black hair that had the odd color of blue for highlights. The length of his hair would reach down to his back when it was under control and straightened. He was a seventeen year old that stood slightly shorter than other teens his age. Recca stood 5'9" and weighed around 130 pounds. The modern day society would label him as an 'abnormal' or 'not with the mainstream of society'. His normal attire would include; a pair of slim black pants that had purple tribal symbols on each of the pant legs, a white hoodie that covered a black undershirt. The sleeves of the white hoodie had purple gauntlets with the Tao symbol on both of them and final part of clothing was a pair of black and purple fingerless gloves. Like the society had labeled him, he 'wasn't' an ordinary seventeen year old. His mother was a Digimon, a Renamon to be precise. His father had left when he was young. Recca barely knew anything about him other than his mother telling him that he was a human. Since his mother was a Digimon, he inherited the ability to use similar attacks like his mothers along with other abilities that are not to be mentioned quite yet. Enough with the Bio, let's get on with the story.

Recca Liengod had recently moved from a rural city in United States to Japan. He had moved to the most populous area in Tokyo, Japan known as the shinjuku district.

"Recca get up its time for school your going to be late!" The sound of his mother quickly cut through the house and reached his bedroom. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he finished getting ready.

"I know I'll be gone in a sec." Recca answered his mother while he quickly pulled on his black and purple fingerless gloves. He quickly exited his room and grabbed his backpack that was filled with school supplies that he needed to start his first day at the local school.

"Well I wont be able to drive you because I'm running a tight schedule today with the job interview and the other things that I must attend to." Recca's mom said in her normal sweet voice. She was in her late thirties and still held her figure well. He was surprised that she had not found a new mate or 'husband'.

"Oh that's OK I know how to get there from here." He quickly gave her a hug before walking out the door to head to school. Recca looked at the Japan sky, it always seemed to be blue and clear. Which was quite different where he came from. It always seemed to rain when he lived back in the United States.

It was 5:30 in the morning as he continued his venture to school. He left slightly early so he could look around the area he had moved to so he could get a feel for the new environment. Recca was walking down a lone sidewalk that led to the school that he was attending, but he was distracted when a yellow blur caught the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" Recca asked himself as his eyes scanned the area where he thought he had seen the yellow blur. He looked down at his watch and realized he was slightly running behind schedule "Oh well I don t have time this morning to stop."

Recca continued to walk for a while until he ended up at a large brown sign that read 'Welcome to Shinjuku Park. He had become sidetracked from where he was going and somehow ended up at the entrance of the park. The teen looked down at his watch and realized it was already 6:15. "Oh man I'll never make it now." Recca noticed that the once clear sunny day had become suddenly foggy and hazy all around him."What the hell is that?" Recca asked himself as he looked into the distance to see, what appeared to be, people fighting.

"Diamond Storm." yelled one of the figures as nearly a hundred sharp looking objects appeared behind it and flew towards the black cloaked beast.

"You let your guard down and that will cost you your life! But rejoice, your data will be apart of me." His demon like voice talking towards the one that was attacking him. The black figure struck out with a red whip like object. "Crimson Lightning!" He flung the red whip at the yellow anthropomorphic figure, sending it back towards the line of trees that surrounded the park.

"Ahhhhhh! Rika!" Recca could hear the the yellow figure scream out with a feminine voice. She struck the trees with quite a bit of force. A loud 'crack' could be heard as she struck a large branch followed by a thud as her body hit the ground.

"I do hope you had the chance to say goodbye to your Tamer before you came, because you won't see her again." The cloaked figure began to walk towards the yellow female figure that couldn't seem to get up from the intense pain she was enduring.

"_Uh-oh, that doesn't look good. I better help her out." _Recca thought as he ran towards the two. Recca had no idea what he was doing, but he knew was that the black one seemed to be the bad guy in this situation. "Hey what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Recca as he clenched his fists.

"Well it seems that you have an ally Renamon, but it makes no difference. I will kill him as well just as soon as you vanish and I take your data." The black figure said before being cut off by Recca.

"Oh that's what you think." Recca already had made his way in between the two dueling creatures, making sure that the one wearing the cloak couldn't harm the one that was still just starting to get up behind him.

"_W..Who is this boy? Does he honestly believe that he could beat Myotismon." _Renamon thought as she saw the boy run towards Myotismon. Renamon staggered slightly as she regained the strength to stand up. Her blue eyes watching the boy charge and jump into the air towards the enemy that had almost taken her data.

Recca placed his hands together in a ball like figure so the point of energy would be easier for him to focus on. A few seconds pass before a black and blue vortex of energy spun in his hands. "Hadoken!" Recca yelled as he launched the ball of energy at Myotismon. The attack hitting him in the chest and knocking him back a few feet. Recca was slightly sent off balanced from the sure power of his own attack.

"How can a mere human have that type of power there's no way that is possible." Myotismon roared as he regained his balance and took a defensive position.

"Well your halfway correct on the human part." Recca said with a smile. He was about to attack when he heard the Renamon's voice. "Wisteria Punch!" Her arms and feet were engulfed with a sapphire blue flame. She jumped into the air and hurled herself at the Myotismon. Renamon's attack landing directly in Myotismon's face. "Hey, I can help you with that." Recca said to Renamon as he did the same thing, but hit Myotismon several times with a volley of punches to the chest and face.

"How are you able to do that?" Renamon asked in a state of shock from witnessing a human do one of her attacks.

"I'll explain it all later, but we need to focus on Myotismon." Recca's voice had turned serious as he witnessed the power of his enemy that stood before him. The Renamon nodded in approval and took her fighting stance next to him.

"Why do you humans always have to be getting in the way of my plans?" Yelled Myotismon as he was getting more pissed off by the second. "Blood Punch!" Myotismon yelled as he charged at both Renamon and Recca, but Myotismon then stopped in front of Recca. He was only inches away from Recca's body. "Now Die." The Myotismon exclaimed as he kicked Recca several times in the chest before uppercutting him in the face and launching his crimson lightning. The attack sent Recca flying back into the air.

Recca could tell just attacking the digimon wouldn't work, he needed to come up with some sort of strategy. He landed on the ground hard and stood up with a slight wobble before placing his hands back together to charge another Hadoken. The Myotismon seen the attack coming as he lashed out at Recca to distract him. He kicked Recca high enough that it connected to his face pretty hard. As it connected, the force was so hard. It sounded as if a bone was cracking. Recca was launched into the air, but he counter attacked Myotismon's attack by spinning in the air and sending his own kick that smashed into Myotismon's head. He ran up to Myotismon and kicked off his face so he could launching himself into the air, a circle of icy shards circling behind him. Renamon, still weakened by the attack she had taken earlier from Myotismon. She jumped up in the air and summoned her own icy shards that circled around her. "DIAMOND STORM!" The pair of them yelled as their attacks combined together and struck Myotismon.

"This is only just the beginning of me, your nightmare has only just begun!" Myotismon yelled as he was blown apart. Recca and Renamon landed on the ground, but Renamon fell over from exhaustion from the fight. She had been fighting the Myotismon for almost two hours before Recca even shown up.

"Renamon! What did you do to Renamon!" Yelled a red haired girl wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a heart that appeared to be torn in half in a worried yet angry tone. The older teen, about 16, entered the park just as the last parts of the Myotismon disappeared.

"I didn't do anything to her. I saw that she was in trouble so I stepped in to help." Recca said to the red haired girl. He held his face, it was still extremely sore from when Myotismon kick him on the side of the head.

"And you expect me to believe that you defeated a digimon?" Asked the red haired girl. She looked at Recca with a cold stare.

"Rika its true. Without him I would have ended up dead." Renamon said in a low, weak voice. She had just enough energy to phase next to Rika but, she looked as if she was ready to collapse again from both her wounds and exhaustion.

"Renamon what were you fighting that did this to you?" Rika asked as she tried to support her digimon that stood next to her.

"It was a....Myotismon, but for some.....reason he was a lot more powerful......than I ever would have expected him to be." Renamon said. Her breathing was abnormal and her knees where shaking violently.

"Hang on. Let me see your wounds." Recca said as he stepped towards the yellow kitsune digimon. He held his arms out away from his chest as he closed his eyes. Renamon was engulfed with a white light that lit up the entire area were they standing at. The light slowly fades away to reveal all of Renamon's cuts and bruises healed and gone. Rika looked at Renamon, surprised that she was healed to perfect health. Renamon looked at Recca and remembered what he said to Myotismon about being half correct on being human.

"When you first engaged Myotismon, you told him something. What was it?" Renamon asked as her breathing had returned to normal and the strength in her limbs returning.

"What do you mean?" Recca asked, slightly confused. The kick to the head had made him forget what she was talking about.

"When you told him that you were only 'half' human." Her voice was curious to hear his explanation of being 'half' human.

"Well." He rubbed the back of his head, slightly shocked that she remembered that. "It's a long story if your willing to listen."

"We have a while so what the heck." Rika said as she leaned up against a nearby tree trunk. Her green eyes locked onto Recca.

Recca looked over to Rika and spoke to her in a friendly tone. "Could you tell me your name?" Rika blinked a few times at the kind gesture.

"I'm Rika Nonaka and this is my digimon, Renamon." She answered in a happier tone since her partner was healed. "And yours?" Rika asked.

"I'm Recca Liengod. I moved here last week from the United States, so I'm pretty new here." Just then, the alarm on his watch went off. Alerting him that is was 8:00.

"Damn it! I'm late for school. My first day and I'm late." Recca's voice was distressed, he had promised his mother that he would make it on time. He turned around to dash towards the high school.

"Umm Recca... Its Saturday." Both of the females let out a soft giggle as Rika told him it was Saturday.

"Umm well this is embarrassing." Recca said in a low voice. He could feel his face slightly burning from embarrassment. The girls giggling didn't help matters either. As he stood there, heading to leave, Renamon walked up to his side.

"Thanks for the help back there." Her voice stammering slightly as she could feel her cheeks begin to burn slightly. She hoped that Recca wouldn't notice or sense it.

"No problem I saw you in trouble, so I did the only thing that came to mind. I couldn't allow someone to get hurt. Plus, my curiosity gets the best of me at times like that." Replied Recca with a soft smile towards the kitsune digimon that stood beside him.

Authors notes: hey guys I've been on fan fiction for ever and haven't posted a story or anything. I figured that I would read a lot and hopefully that would give me some experience in writing. Also this is my first fanfic so all comments will be accepted. I also had XxXDragonManXxX help me with this so enjoy. Oh and what I use to write/type with is called word perfect but it makes a lot of mistakes after I save a document so if you see any please tell me. Thanks


	2. The Past of an Abnormal

_~Disclaimer~ I do not own digimon or streetfighter in any way shape or form but once again I do own Recca Liengod. Hes my creation so yeah_

_**The Past of an Abnormal**_

"So I suppose you two would like to hear the explanation to how I did all of that, huh?" Recca said as he looked over to Renamon and Rika as they stood a couple feet away from him.

"Renamon and I have nothing else planned for the day, so go ahead. I am sure she is anxious to hear your story." Rika gently nudged her partner. Renamon lightly blushed as her tail swayed happily.

Recca was about to speak when he heard something behind him. He looked back to see two boys about his age come into the park. One had a red dinosaur like creature next to him and the other boy had a rabbit like figure clung to the side of his head.

"Hey Rika!" The one that walked beside the reptilian figure spoke to the female that stood in front of Recca.

"Hello Rika. Who is that standing beside you?" The teen with the bunny like creature on his head asked as he continued to walk towards Recca, Renamon and Rika.

"Oh." Rika pauses for a moment. "This is Recca." The red dinosaur creature walked up to Recca and pressed his snout against his leg. Recca could hear the creature take deep breaths, trying to get his scent. He became slightly nervous as the dinosaur pressed harder against him.

"You smell like Renamon, but without the girly scent. Are you a digimon?" The red dinosaur said in a high pitch voice. It sounded very similar to a young child's voice.

"Guilmon, that isn't how to greet someone new." The owner of the dinosaur said with a stern voice.

"No...it's alright...he's fine." Recca said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as the dinosaurs slowly retreated to his partner's side.

"Hey! He does smell like a digimon!" The bunny like creature hand managed to leave his partners head and sat upon Recca's now, exclaiming the same findings as Guilmon.

"Terriermon, not you too!" The teen with the blue hair said with a slight grunt. He began to walk over to Recca to retrieve his partner from Recca's head.

"Well...honestly...I get this all the time." Recca said, his voice slightly nervous as the tamer took the bunny from the top of his head.

"Hey...I'm sorry about the digimon. I'm Takato and this is Henry." Takato said, gesturing to himself and pointing over to Henry as he spoke.

"Hey, it's not a problem. I'm Recca." He said with a small smile on his face. Recca heard the female vixen give a slight 'hump' of annoyance.

"Can you tell us your story now?" She had been waiting patiently for him to avert his attention back to what he was doing previously before getting interrupted by Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I actually forgot about that...." Recca said, laughing slightly. "If you two would like to hear it, you may stay and listen as well. That is if you have nothing else you are doing." He looked back to Takato and Henry.

"Well, sure. We were just heading here to see if Rika and Renamon was here to see if they wanted to hang out with us for the weekend." Takato said, reminding Recca that is was Saturday. Recca sighed and grunted to himself, he felt so dumb not knowing what day it was. Rika looked over to her partner and started laughing. Renamon couldn't help but laugh as well from the incident earlier.

"Umm....What's so funny?" Henry asked, feeling left out of a good joke.

"I seriously thought today was Friday and I ended up walking halfway to school. I got side tracked and ended up in Shinjuku Park. Things just got worse from there." Recca's voice was serious as he spoke, explaining why Renamon and Rika were laughing.

"What do you mean by 'things just got worse from there'? What happened?" Takato asked, his voice had a curious tone to it.

"Well as I said, I was heading to school because I could of swore it was Friday. I had left earlier than I would have on a normal day, so I could look around and see the area that I called home now. Somehow, I got sidetracked and soon found myself at the entrance of Shinjuku Park. In the distance, I seen Renamon fighting a Myotismon. She seemed to be getting wounded pretty badly, so I ran towards the fight." Recca said, looking over at Renamon with a worried look on his face. Renamon could feel her cheeks turning a shade of red when he looked at her.

"What did you do?" Takato said, his voice was that of a young child that was deeply drawn into one of his grandfather's stories.

"Well..I fought him." Recca said, his tone slightly flat.

"Wait a minute, how did you fight Myotismon? You don't have a partner." Henry said with a look of surprise on his face.

"I'll explain everything." Recca paused for a moment before speaking again. "Ok this is going to sound weird but.... I'm not exactly human." Recca's voice pattern stayed the same, making sure the six of them didn't think he was fooling.

"What??!!" Exclaimed the group of digimon and tamers.

Recca stood there, nodding his head in conformation. "My mother is a digimon. Yes I know that's theoretically impossible, but I'm not lying. My mother is a Renamon, but I actually don't know my father. All I know is that he's a human and that's it." Recca said with a somewhat sad tone as he said father.

"Wait a minute, I can't see how that 'is' possible. A human and a Digimon cannot reproduce together, one is data while the other is flesh and blood. There's no possible way!" Henry exclaimed, he knew digimon better than anyone in the group. His father was one of the original developers of Digimon.

"If I was lying, would I still be standing here talking to you all?" Recca said, slightly irritated at Henry and his logic.

"He does have a point Henry, plus he was able to heal Renamon back to health somehow. So I believe him." Rika said, her voice slightly angered at Henry.

"Anyway, I've lived with my mom for my entire life. My father was never around to so we had to learn to manage on our own without support. We made it...somehow. Though, we just moved here about a week ago from the United States. My mother is looking for a new job that will pay more than her last one." Recca said, a soft smile on his face.

"I still don't believe you Recca, there is no possible way." Henry said, his tone slightly getting pissed. The laws of nature wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

"Dude? Why are you being such an ass about this?" Takato looked over to Henry, he was slightly surprised by Henry's response.

"Because!" Henry exclaimed. "There is no way 'his' mother is a Digimon! The complete science of the idea is unsupported!" He moved his right hand over to his hip and pulled out a card from his modify deck. A black aura surrounded the card.

"What the hell are you doing Henry?" Rika said, her fists starting to clench. She was starting to loose her anger with him.

"Wait! Something is not right, look at him closely!" Recca said, he could sense something different about him. His scent had changed completely since he had entered the park and now. Suddenly, a voice cut through his thoughts.

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE DIGIVOLVE TO MEGAGARGOMON!" Terriermon yell, yet his voice was different. It had a demonic quality to it, unlike his innocent voice he normally had.

Recca took off the gauntlets that seemed to blend in with the sleeves of the hoodie before removing his hoodie and throwing it onto the ground beside him. On his arms, there was a thin layer of metallic grey fur. It was like that on his entire body except on his face, hands and feet. This was one of the reasons why he always wore long sleeved clothing. He replaced the purple gauntlets over his arms, covering the fur from the site of the tamers.

"_I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to._" Recca thought to himself as he bent his knees slightly and lifted his fists up in readiness.

"Whats happening to me?!" Megagargomon yelled as his armor turned from green to black.

"_Is this what Myotismon was talking about; when he said that this was the beginning_?" Recca thought to himself.

"Recca! What do you think you're doing?" Renamon yelled at him, her voice slightly distressed about the situation at hand.

"Renamon, I need you to get everyone out of here. He's been corrupted, and it seems that I must also prove myself." Recca said, his gaze still fixed upon the black Megagargomon. His voice had no hint of this being a joke.

"You can't believe that you can possibly beat him alo..." Rika's words were cut off by Megagargomon.

"Gargo Missiles!" Megagargomon shouted as a few missiles were heading towards Recca and the group. Megagargomon was not even ten yards away from the group of innocent tamers and Digimon.

"Oohhhhh, shit...." Recca said, knowing if he moved. Everyone behind him would be hurt from the blast radius from the missiles.

The thought of his new friends being hurt ran through his mind, Recca's anger began to raise along with his power. A thin, black aura began to engulf the area around him. The darkness of the aura becoming thicker as his anger raised. His fists clenched tight enough to draw blood in his palms.

"You really pissed me off pal." Recca's voice deep and low, his anger and strength radiating through his voice. He slowly placed his palms together, creating a sphere figure with his hands. "Shinkuu." Recca said slightly quiet as the black and blue sphere grew and became a lot bigger in his hands than before. The aura that circled his body grew larger and thicker around Recca as the blue color in his hair became brighter. "HADOKEN!" Recca yelled, launching a black and blue beam instead of the ball. The beam collided with the missiles, causing them to disintegrate instantly. The beam kept going and hit Megagargomon causing Henry and Terriermon to separate. The two of them were laying onto the soft grass, unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Takato said, looking at Recca in disbelief. Recca started to go back to his normal state of being. The black aura slowly dissipating and his hair losing the glowing feature.

"I told you I wasn't kidding." Recca said with a smile before collapsing from the amount of energy that the attack took out of him.

"Hurry Takato, help me get Recca to Guilmon's hideout." Renamon said as her face went slightly pale from watching what had just happened in front of her.

"OK. Guilmon, grab Henry and Terriermon." Takato said to his partner as he walked over to Recca and helped Renamon pick him up, carrying him to old maintenance building which was now Guilmon's house.

A couple hours passed by as the group discussed what happened in Guilmon's stone house.

"So you think they will be OK?" Guilmon asked Takato with a worried tone with his child like voice.

"I hope so, because without Recca. We would have just been killed by Megagargomon missile's. There would have been no way of avoiding that besides Renamon doing her teleport thing, but I don't think that she could have teleported all of us at once." Takato said with a low voice.

"I wonder what made Henry attack like that? That's not like him at all and honestly. I don't believe that Terriermon knew what was going on." Rika said, feeling bad for Terriermon.

"The question boggles me a bit." Renamon said while keeping her eyes on Recca's sleeping form. Renamon sat close to Recca, making sure that he was OK. The thoughts of what happened earlier kept playing through her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Renamon looked over to Recca as he stood before Megagargomon. She could tell that he was ready to fight him to protect them, to protect her again. Her body told her to allow him to fight, he was strong enough. Yet her heart told her something that was foreign to her. His voice cut through her thoughts. "Renamon, I need you to get everyone out of here. He's been corrupted...." _

_**End Flashback**_

"_He put himself in the way of danger to protect us_." Renamon blushed a little at the thought of him protecting them. She was hoping that no one would notice the redness in her cheeks.

"Uh...what the hell? My body feels like its been in a train wreck." Henry said, trying to get up but his body refused to move.

"Don't play dumb Henry! You knew what happened you asshole!!" Rika yelled as she drew back her fist.

"Wait Rika! Don't hit him yet, maybe something happened to Henry that we don't know about." Takato said quickly, even he was pissed at Henry.

"OK fine, but if it's not a good enough excuse. I will beat the shit out of you Henry." Rika said looking at Henry with glare that pierced the soul.

"I could see everything that I was doing, but I couldn't control myself." Henry paused for a moment and looked away from Rika and Takato. "Ok, about a week ago I got something in the mail. It was a digimon card, but it was black and that's all that was on it. It had no picture, nothing. Well the sender was unknown, so I thought that maybe Yamaki sent it to me. I went outside with Terriermon to test it and when I swiped the card through my D3, it felt as if something took over me. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." Henry said, his wounds caused him to loose the ability to talk in a long conversation.

"Let me see the card." Rika said, irritation still present in her voice.

"Well that's the problem. I was going to show it to you guys, but when I swiped the card it disappeared."

"Hmm that's weird. It just vanished?" asked Takato.

"Do you mean this card?" Renamon asked as she held up a black card in between her three digits.

"Wait...How did you get that?" Henry was tripping over his words slightly as he spoke.

"I found it on the ground. The card must have came out of you or something when you and Terriermon separated." Renamon said in her normal tone of voice. She continued to sit next to Recca.

Recca began to stir from his sleep as his eyes opened slowly to reveal that he wasn't in the park anymore.

"Ugh.....where am I?" Recca asked as he slowly got up from laying on the dirt. His eyes slowly scanning the area around him.

"Don't worry, we brought you here. This is Guilmon's house." Exclaimed Takato

"Hey...has anyone seen my hoodie?" Recca asked, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's right here Recca. I grabbed it before we carried you here." Rika said holding it up and handing it to him.

"Thanks. Now where's Henry and Terriermon?" He asked as he slipped it on over his gauntlets. The tone of his voice more serious now.

"We're over here." said Henry, holding Terriermon that was still asleep while sitting on the ground. Recca slowly got up and walked over to Henry and Terriermon, crouching next to them. "What are you going to do?" Henry asked, looking a little scared.

"I wont hurt you. I understand what happened and well, I had to do something about it because I could tell that you weren't being your normal self." Recca held out his arms and Henry and Terriermon became engulfed in a white light. When the light faded Henry and Terriermon looked like they never gotten into a fight.

"How did you do that?" asked Henry

"I told you my mom's a digimon, and well, I'm not exactly what you would call normal." Recca said with a slight laugh. Recca's watch went off as he realized it was 3:00 pm.

"Oh crap, I've got to get home before my mom realizes that there was no school today." Recca said as he got up from in front of Henry and Terriermon.

"Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Recca with a friendly smile. He looked over to Renamon one last time before whispering. "Kohenkyou." As he said that, Recca disappeared from the maintenance shed.

Authors notes – Ok guys so there was Ch.2 and I hoped everyone enjoyed it and I have to give a huge thanks to XxXDragonManXxX for helping me since he is the co-writer for this story. If you like this then you will love his work. Make sure that you read his new story/sequel to A Second Chance called A Second Life. I appreciate all reviews so thanks for reading.


	3. Oh What a Vacation

_**Disclaimer – I once again do NOT own Digimon or street fighter whatsoever but for the love of god I wish I did. LOL. Anyway I do own Recca Liengod **_

_**Ch.3 Oh What A Vacation**_

Recca quickly got home, not wanting to get in trouble from his mother. Thankfully, he made it home before she had. He slowly entered the house and placed his unused school supplies near the flight of stairs, so that when he would go back up to his room, he could grab it and carry it up to his room to wait until Monday.

His mother came home about an hour to find Recca laying on the couch, fast asleep. She slowly walked over to him and gently rubbed her white paw through his black and blue hair. A motherly smile crossed her muzzle as her sky blue eyes looked over her sleeping child. "I suspect that he had a long first day at school today." She slowly withdrew her paw from his head and began to walk to the kitchen. Her eyes catching a glimpse of the calendar on the wall. The Renamon chuckled softly to herself as she realized it was Saturday.

_**4:00 P.M Sunday**_

A bright ray of sunlight managed to peer through the cream colored blinds and shine into Recca's face, causing him to grunt with disgust. He slowly opened his eyes only to immediately shut them as the sunlight blinded him. Recca rolled to his back and slowly sat up, his hands on both sides of his body acting like support beams as he sat up.

"You're awake." Recca's mother slowly walked into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "How did you sleep?" Her voice soft and caring, like it usually is.

"Yeah." He slowly shifted his weight forward so he could remove the weight from his arms. "How long have I been asleep?" Recca ask, feeling sore from all the event's that happened the previous day.

"Since yesterday hun." His mother slowly placed a paw on his leg and smiled weakly. "I am sorry that I made you walk for nothing yesterday. I should of realized that it was Saturday." Her voice had a hint of sympathy .

"It's ok mom, don't worry about it." Recca said in a soft, reassuring voice to his mother. "I needed to get up early anyway. Besides, I made some friends and I might see what they are up to later if that's ok with you that is." Recca said with a slight smile.

"Hun, it's the weekend. Go do what you want to, but don't stay out too late." The Renamon said with a motherly smile across her muzzle.

"Thanks mom." Recca said as he gave his mother a tight hug. As she left his room, Recca put on his gloves and a hoodie as he walked out of his bedroom; heading to the door to go to the park.

He quickly made his way to the park to find that Rika and Takato were not there. Recca let out a soft sigh as he made his way over to a tree and leaned up against it. "Hmm. Oh well, I figured that they would be here, but it seems I was wrong." He closed his eyes slightly as he placed most of his body weight against the tree. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered yesterday when he came here for the first time. "Maybe I wont get into a fight this time." Recca said laughing at himself when all of a sudden, he heard a rustling sound in the tree above him.

"Whose there?" He quickly stood up straight and faced the tree with a fighting stance. His adrenaline levels rising slightly.

"Don't worry, its just me." Renamon calmly spoke as she jumped down from the branch above and landed a few feet away from Recca.

Recca slowly exited his fighting stance as he realized it was only Renamon. He gave her a soft smile as his body became relaxed again. "You startled me for a moment there Renamon." His adrenaline levels slowly decreasing. "What's up Renamon?"

"Why did you do that yesterday?" Renamon asked abruptly, her tone slightly more serious than her normal voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Recca asked, a confused look across his face as he looked over to her.

"You put yourself in harms way yesterday to protect us." Renamon stated with a hint of anger in her voice, but she was blushing slightly when she realized that she was showing concern for someone that she hardly knew.

"I'm sorry..." Recca slowly averted his gaze away from Renamon. "I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt." He paused for a brief moment to gather the words he wanted to say. "When I saw you fighting Myotismon yesterday, I couldn't just stand there....Then when I saw you get seriously injured, it really upset me, so I went after him. When Henry started acting strange, I saw something different about him, as if he was a different person. Then he had to go and attack me so that I could prove to him that I was a hybrid. I couldn't just allow him to shoot his missiles at us. If I didn't do anything; you, Rika, Takato, and Guilmon would have been seriously injured if not killed." Recca looked back up at Renamon slowly. He had a hint of rage in his voice towards the end of his recollection of the previous day's memories. The teen quickly calmed down as he felt his face burning slightly from embarrassment. Recca hoped that Renamon wouldn't notice the redness in his cheeks. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset towards you. It's just,..well...I've only known you guys for a day and well...I feel like we're friends, so......" Recca was cut off by a familiar voice.

"It's ok. You did what you felt was right Recca." Rika emerged from the forest line that was behind Renamon. She had a soft smile across her lips as she walked up to her partner's side. "So what are you doing here by yourself?" Rika asked Recca in a friendly tone.

"Well, I was actually looking for you guys to see what you were up to." Recca said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we were going for a walk around town. Would you like to join us?" Rika asked with a smile.

"I would like that." Recca said with a large smile plastered on his face.

Recca, Rika, and Renamon walked around town for a few hours. Rika took this time to show Recca the town. He took in the sights that she had shown her, he was amazed from the structures that were in just a small area. Recca only saw a part of the large city of Shinjuku. It was 8:30 when Recca decided that it was getting late and he should head home. Recca arrived home about fifteen minutes later. As he opened the front door he found that no one was home.

"Mom?" Recca called out into the vacant house. No reply came to him. He shrugged and walked upstairs to his. As he opened his door and walked over to his bed, he found a not sitting next to his pillow.

_Recca,_

_I got the job and got called in earlier today. When you get home, dinner's in the fridge._

_Love Mom_

"Well that's cool I guess" Recca said to himself as he sat down on his bed. He thought to himself, trying to think of something to do.

"Hmm, what to do? I don't want to go to bed yet cause I'm not tired." Recca thought out loud as he looked over all of the stuff in his room. Recca looked at his DVD player. "Pass." He turned his gaze to his bookshelf. "Pass." His gaze stopped at his acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of his room. "Ah, there we go." Recca said to himself as he stood up to fetch the guitar.

_**(At Rika's House)**_

Renamon stood on top of Rika's house as she looked out into the distance. Renamon thought of what happened the other day. _"He fought battles that he didn't have to fight just to save us. Yesterday he could have let me die when I fought against Myotismon, but he didn't. He fought to protect someone he didn't even know." _Renamon thought to herself as she felt her cheeks burn slightly, but her thoughts ceased as she heard Rika's voice.

"Renamon, why do you look so tense?" Rika asked as she looked at her partner with concerned curiosity.

"Rika, I'm going to take a walk. I need to clear some thoughts." Renamon said with a slight pink hue in her cheeks.

"Well ok, but just make sure that you are careful. I don't want to see you ending up..." Rika was cut off by her partner.

"I promise that I'll come back Rika. I wont ever let that happen to me again." Renamon said with a comforting smile on her face as she jumped down from the roof and hugged Rika.

"Ok Renamon." Rika gently wrapped her arms around the yellow vixen. "I'll see you later." She said as she let go of Renamon.

Renamon was running along the rooftops of Shinjuku, allowing the cool night air to flow through her fur. She stopped when she heard, what sounded like, music coming from the house across the street from the one that she was at. Renamon sat down on the edge of the roof as she looked in the window to find Recca sitting on a bed with what appeared to be a guitar. She watched him as he played for a few minutes.

It was nearly 10:00pm when Recca stopped playing from sheer boredom. Recca took off his hoodie along with the purple gauntlets as the moonlight shined through his window and hit the fur on his arms. Recca walked over to the other side of his room and opened up the window to get some fresh air.

"I guess they have mom working a late shift or something. I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air." Recca walked outside and sat down on the porch, letting his fur shine from the moonlight. A depressing sigh slowly escapes his lips as he sits there. "_I only get to do this every once in a while._" Recca thought to himself as he felt the cool breeze flow across his fur. "_I'm tired of having to hide myself from people._" He continued to think to himself. A saddened expression crossed his face as he continued to dwell on the subject.

Renamon sat on the roof of the other house as she looked at Recca now finally able to get a good look of what he looked like. Renamon jumped off the roof and walked to where Recca was sitting. Recca heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see Renamon.

"Hey, what are you doing out here so late?" Recca asked as he looked towards Renamon with a smile on his face.

"Just out to get some air. You?" She said as she took a few more steps to close the gap between them.

"Same here." Recca now realize that he forgot his hoodie and started to blush as he noticed that Renamon was looking at him. Renamon realized this too and started blushing as well.

"Why do you hide yourself?" Renamon asked as she stared at his arms with curiousity.

"So people cant see what I really am." Recca answered with a saddened tone.

"You shouldn't hide yourself from people." Renamon answered with a somewhat sorrowful voice.

"I know, but its hard. I had to move here from America to get away from people that just didn't understand." Recca said, averting his gaze from Renamon to look down at the ground in front of him.

Renamon walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to Recca noticing that he was saddened from his answer.

"Yes, but people here understand. The people around here accept Digimon now. So we don't have to hide from society anymore."

"I know, but I'm just afraid that people wont accept me that's all. That's why I hide myself, because I don't want people to judge me for who I am. I'm only half a digimon and well...I'm just scared that people wont accept that and just call me a freak." Recca said, his gaze still fixed on the ground.

"Rika accepted you, didn't she?" Renamon asked in attempt to cheer him up.

"I know and I thank her greatly for that." Recca said. He slowly turned his gaze back up to her and smiled warmly. Recca and Renamon just sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes. Both of them noticed this and started to blush. Renamon quickly broke the silence.

"Recca I have to ask you something." Renamon stated to Recca while trying to hide that she was blushing.

"Umm...sure what is it?" Recca said, but sadly couldn't hide his blush.

"What made you protect us from Megagargomon?"

"Well I started to feel like you were my friends and well...the thought of my friends getting hurt just set me off I guess. I knew that if I allowed any of you to get hurt, I wouldn't be able to let go of the fact that someone got hurt or killed because of me." said Recca as he got a serious look on his face.

"Well.....thank you." Renamon said as she blushed hard.

Recca noticed this and started blushing as well, but didn't say anything about it.

"Umm.....it's no problem." Recca was going to continue but he looked at his watch and realized that it was close to midnight.

"Hey Renamon I'm sorry, but I got to go to bed before my mom gets home. Plus I have school tomorrow." Recca said as fatigue began to take its toll on him.

"Ok. Well...I have to get back to Rika anyway. I don't want her to become worried about me." Renamon stated as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Renamon.......thanks for listening to me." Recca said, stumbling over his words a little bit.

Renamon looked back with a warm smile on her face. She was blushing hard and her fur couldn't completely cover the redness from Recca.

"I..it's no problem." Renamon said as she looked away from Recca and continued walking away from Recca's house.

Recca got up from where he was sitting and walked back into his room and laid down on his bed.Recca began to think as he laid there.

"_Why do I feel so nervous around her. I feel dumb just trying to talk to her and why can't I figure it out. I mean I've only known her for a day now and..._"Recca started to yawn before he went to sleep.

Renamon was having the same problem as she arrived at Rika's house. Her mind continued to think about Recca.

"_Why cant I get him out of my mind? Its not a bad thing, but I sometimes can't find the words to say to him and I just met him yesterday." _Renamon thought as she eventually went to sleep on her makeshift cot next to Rika's bed.

Recca's alarm clock went off at 6:00am the following morning. He slowly got up from his bed and looked out his window to see if his mom had ever gotten home.

"That's weird. She would have at least left a note for me just in case she had to go to work this morning." Recca said. He had a slightly worried and tired look on his face. Recca put on his hoodie and purple gauntlets as he left his house at 6:30 so he could get to school early. As he walked down the street, he noticed someone that looked familiar.

"Hey Rika." Recca said as he quickened his pace to catch up to her.

"Hey, I didn't think that you would be walking to school this early. Oh and today is Monday." Rika said while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny Rika. I didn't think you would be going to school this early either." Rika just busted up laughing. As the two walked towards the school they also ran into Henry and Takato.

"Hey it's Recca." Takato said smiling

"Hey guys what's up?" Recca asked while they continued to walk towards the school.

"Nothing much. Recca....I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened the other day." Henry said with a sad look on his face.

"Henry I told you it's OK. It wasn't your fault. You were under some sort of mind control the made you attack and I will find out who is behind this." Recca said as his voice went into a more serious tone. "But if it makes you feel better I forgive you." said Recca while giving a warm smile. "Has anyone else gotten there hands on any of these black cards that you know of?" Recca asked the group of Tamers as they continued their walk to school.

"I haven't heard anything about it besides Henry, but I'll help look for some info." Takato said.

"Same here." Rika added.

"No. Sorry, but I will help you." Henry told Recca and the rest of the group.

As the group of tamers and Recca reached the school, Recca looked down at his watch to see that it was 5 till 8:00.

"Hey, what class do you have first Recca?" Takato asked Recca as they stood just outside of the main entrance.

"Well, I have algebra first." Recca answered him slowly.

"Hey! That means you have first period with us." Rika said with a smile on her face.

The group walked into the school and towards their class as they heard the bell ring for classes to start.


	4. Check Out The New Kids

_**Disclaimer – I once again do NOT own Digimon or street fighter whatsoever but for the love of god I wish I did. LOL. Anyway I do own Recca Liengod **_

_**Ch. 4 Check Out The New Kids**_

As the group of teens walked into the school, Takato took lead and led the group to their classroom. Mostly for Recca's sake, since he was new here. A few other classmates would stop and look at Recca. Recca had become accustomed to people looking at him, so it did not truly bother him. He would look around, taking in the new surroundings of the school interior. The Japanese school was quite different from the schools in the United States.

In the States, a uniform dress code was very rare, but it was the complete opposite here. All the males wore a formal outfit accompanied by a tie. The females would wear a collared t-shirt with a wavy skirt that came down about mid thigh.

The group of teens soon came to their classroom and entered. It was still fairly early in the morning, so most students were socializing in the hallway or out near the front gate. Surprisingly, there was a student in the classroom. Rika, Takato, and Henry looked at each other with a puzzling look. Takato looked back to Recca after a few seconds and gave him a slight smile. "Well, it seems like your not the only new kid in our class today." He chuckled slightly as he turned back around and began to head towards his seat. The small group with the exception of Recca split up and went to their seats to drop off their school bags and books. Not wanting to hang on to them for a longer period then needed. Recca shyly moved over to a seat towards the back of the classroom and placed his back against the back of chair. He sat down, just like his friends had done to wait for class to start. Recca wanted to sit beside them, but knew that there was probably other students that sat in those seats. So he would wait until the teacher would assigned him a seat.

As soon as Recca had sat down and took a few glances around the classroom, a ear piercing ring echoed throughout the school to alert the students that class was to start within the next four minutes. A steady flow of kids entered the classroom and took their seats. Some of them giving Recca and the other new kid a quick curious look before sitting down and turning their attention to the front of the classroom. Just before the second bell rang, a middle aged female teacher entered the classroom wearing a formal dress with her hair tied up in a neat bun. From just her shear appearance, it would seem she would be the most strict teacher, but she wasn't. In fact, she was probably the most kind and easy going teachers in the school. She quickly took her position in the front of the class and gave the group of kids a soft smile. "I have a quick announcement to make to you today before we start. We have two new students in our class. Both of them from the United States." The teacher looked over in the direction of Recca and the other new student near him. "Would you two like to come up here and introduce yourselves?" Recca let out a silent sigh, he wasn't really one to get in front of a class and introduce himself. Though, it didn't really seem like he had a choice. He slowly stood from his seat and made his way up to the front of the class. The other student followed suit and followed Recca to the front. There was a sudden wave of gasps as the two of them stood up. Recca quickly looked over at the class to see that most of their gaze was fixed on the guy behind him. As he reached the front of the classroom and turned to see what the class was gasping about, he let out a silent gasp himself. The other student beside him stood about six foot four and had a large muscular build. Some of the girls in the class began to giggle silently and say how cute the one next to Recca was. "If you would, would you tell us your names and where in the United States you came from." The two students nodded at the teacher's request. Recca started off.

"My name is Recca Liengod and I came from a small rural town in California." His voice was slightly quiet, mostly because he was nervous about how the class would react. Though, to his surprise, no one really cared about his appearance.  
"Thank you Mr. Liengod." The teacher replied with a gentle tone of voice. It took Recca off guard as he heard just how sweet her voice was. A few seconds of silence passed before the student next to Recca introduced himself.

"My name is Cole Overla. I am from a small community in Michigan..." Cole's voice was deep and intimidating as he spoke. His semi-long black hair came down just below his eyebrows, so the tip of his hair slightly blocked his hazel eyes from view. The teacher nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Overla. The two of you can return to the seats where you sitting at. Those will be your assigned seats from now on." As she finished, she turned her back to the black board behind her and began to write an assignment on the board. Recca and Cole quickly returned to their seats and waited to see what was on the board. She soon stepped away to reveal a large quadratic equation on the board written in white chalk. "Alright class, this is a review of yesterdays assignment. I know that most of us had trouble with this section, so we will take another day to go over it. Can anyone tell me what the first step on how to reduce it back down to two simple equations in parenthesizes?" The class was silent, none of them really understanding this. A few seconds after she asked, Cole had raised his hand slightly. "Yes Cole?" With great confidence he answered.

"The answer is negative five and three." The class all looked over to him in amazement. Especially Henry. Even he had not been able to comprehend the section they were going over. The teacher blinked a few moment and looked back up at the problem to confirm his answer. With surprise, he was correct. She kept a mental note of the answers in her head as she looked back at him.

"Cole, can you share with the rest of the class how you solved this problem?" Her voice held that sweet tone, yet a slight tone of surprise was apparent as she spoke. He nodded and just simply stood up and made his way up the the black board. As he stood next to her, he held out his hand, but first pointed his index finger to the piece of chalk between her thumb and index finger.

"May I?" She was surprised yet again by him and slowly handed over the piece of chalk. Within a moment or two, he had completely done the problem. Showing what he did to get the answers he told the class and the teacher. As he handed back the chalk, the teacher stood in amazement. This new student had shown every step with great detail. Cole had to wiggle the chalk slightly to regain her attention so that he could sit back down.

"Thank you Cole...." She had blindly took the chalk, her gaze still looking over the problem. By the time he had sat down, she had finished analyzing the work he had shown. "Very good Cole, you show your work very well." A couple of the students grumbled amongst themselves. Whispering about how he was a show off and such. Cole could hear them with ease, but ignored them. Knowing that they would do nothing in terms of picking a fight. "Cole, you are omitted from this lesson today. So you may do whatever you wish today. Just please respect the class and not become a distraction." A few more students grumbled as they heard that the new kid didn't have to do any work today. Recca just chuckled silently as they did so. He knew how to do this as well, but did not want to draw attraction to himself like Cole had done.

The teacher had addressed the rest of the class to pull out their books and turn to the lesson they were redoing today. Recca followed suit and took the notes like the rest of the class. When the class was assigned homework, he finished within a few minutes. She had given the class only seven problems, which were probably the easier ones in the book. Once Recca finished, he looked over to Rika, Takato, and Henry to see them still working. They seemed to be having trouble as well, especially Takato. Takato would continuously erase a figure and attempt to restart it, only to mess up again. A few minutes later, the bell rang for dismissal and the class sighed with relief. On one final note, the teacher told the class that this assignment was due the next day. Even though she knew that most would probably not do it.

After a moment, the teacher left so that the next one could come in. Biology was next and this teacher was a little more strict than the last one. A few of the slackers from the previous class straightened up a bit as the teacher entered the classroom and closed the door behind him. This teacher was of middle aged, though he was still in great shape. As he stood in front of the class, his eyes fell upon Recca and Cole. He did not ask them to come forward, knowing the previous teacher had already had them introduce themselves. The Biology teacher just simply asked if they were the new students on his roll sheet. Both Recca and Cole nodded, without really saying a word. The teacher nodded and marked them present while he continued to take attendance. After that was done, he went over to the board and placed a few Biology terms on the board. "I want you to open your text books and read section eight. These words will be present in the text, so make a mental note of what they mean. I will ask when everyone has finished what they mean in their own words. So if you get called upon and read out of the book, I will mark it as you did not read and you will lose points for the day." This teacher was straight forward when it came to his teaching. Which Recca found honorable and nice. The class did what he said and began to pull out their text books. He went over to one of the book shelves and pulled out two Biology books and placed one on Recca's and Cole's desk. "We are in section eight. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me and I will try to help you the best I can." The two of them nodded as they opened their books to section eight and began reading.

Recca had taken a few science classes back in the United States, so he knew the terms already. Cole had done the same. He was in advanced placement classes back at his school in the United States. Though, there were no higher classes than the ones he was signed up for here. So it was mostly a review of what he learned. He didn't mind at all. It would mean his last year of school would be easy. A few moments pass and the teacher calls out to ask who was still reading. Only a few students raised their hands. "Alright, I will let those who need to finish up an additional five minutes. The rest of you please remain quiet." The teacher had a strong voice. It was more of an intimidating voice that made the class listen.

The five minutes passed and he called upon a student toward the front. It was a girl who seemed to be fairly smart. She told the instructor the first words meaning in her own words. He nodded in approval and went to another student. A boy this time. The boy just shrugged and gave the teacher a bogus answer. Surprisingly, the teacher kept his cool and just went to another student. This time he chose Cole. Cole told the definition in his own words with ease and the teacher nodded in approval. It was apparent that this teacher did not talk much. He was only hear to teach, not socialize. Which was nice.

A few moments pass and the vocab had been told amongst the class. "Alright, the assignment is to go to the end of the section and answer the questions. When you are finished, turn your paper in and begin to scan through the next section." The class listened and began to work on the questions. A few groups were formed while others worked alone. Takato, Rika, and Henry came over to Recca and worked with him.

"Cole seems pretty smart. He's answered all the questions the teachers have asked him..." Rika said, slightly amazed at how intelligent the new student was. Henry agreed along with Takato. They all looked over to Cole, who was just finishing up the section questions. Takato averted his gaze to the clock to see that they only had about ten minutes left of class.

"Crap, we only have ten minutes guys. Let's do this so we don't have any more homework.." Takato said before quickly looking down to answer the four questions. Henry and Rika followed suit and did the same. Recca had already finished and was just already done, but did not say anything. He simply stood up and made his way to the teachers desk and placed the finished paper on the desk. The teacher thanked him before Recca turned back around to return to his seat. A few seconds later, Cole stood up and did the same thing.

Finally, the bell rang out throughout the school to alert the classes that this class was done. A few students scrambled to turn in there paper. Takato, Henry, and Rika were amongst those who did that. Recca went up the the three of them. "Hey, what is next?" Henry looked back and gave Recca a friendly smile.

"Takato's favorite. Physical Education." Takato sighed a little bit as they exited the classroom to walk towards the locker rooms to change.

"Shut up Henry, I would be just as good as any other kid if I didn't skip gym when we were in middle school." The three of them laughed at Takato. Rika split from the group to go towards the girls locker room.

"See you guys in a sec." She said as she darted off with a few other girls. Suddenly, Recca felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see Cole behind him.

"Do you know where the locker rooms are?" He simply asked. Takato looked up slightly, Cole was at least a foot taller than him.

"Just follow us big guy. We'll lead ya to it." Takato said, trying to sound cool. Henry smirked slightly and looked towards Cole.

"Don't mind him, but just follow us. We are heading towards them right now." Cole nodded to Henry. He really didn't reply, he just followed them.

A few seconds passed and the four of them entered the locker room. Takato and Henry went to their lockers while Cole and Recca searched for theirs. Surprisingly, there were already designated lockers for them with a uniform for them to wear as well. The four of them quickly changed and went out towards the area where they usually conducted their class. There was only about twenty-five kids in this class, which was kinda small for a P.E. Class.

The teacher was a younger woman, in her early twenties. She had a nice, fit figure. Her smile really said a lot; caring, kind, and overall beautiful. A few of the older boys in the class drooled over her, especially today since she had her hair down and her clip board pressed up against her ample breasts. She looked over to Cole and Recca. "I was unsure of the size you two were going to need, so I went off of your profile picture and stats from the office. Was I close?" Both of them nodded, really unsure what to really say. Her voice matched her beauty. Recca and Cole both slightly stared until the class began to do warm-ups.

About ten minutes later, after warm-ups, the teacher told the class that they were going to play a simple game of kickball for today. She was getting things around for a week long tournament for the rest of the week. The class agreed and split up into teams. Takato, Henry, and Rika were one the opposite team from Recca. Cole was on Recca's team as well. Recca's team was up to kick first and a senior was up to lead off. Henry was the pitcher for the other team. Quickly, he rolled the ball to home plate and the senior booted the ball off towards right field, but there was a student out there to catch it. The senior swore to himself slightly as he walked back to the dugout. They played on a regular baseball field, so each of the teams had their own dugout. One of the kids poked Cole.

"You go, we wanna see how good you are." His voice was slightly cocky, as if he thought Cole was nothing. Cole just shrugged and stood up, heading towards home plate. He looked over to the instructor.

"Home run is over the fence, correct?" His voice was low, like normal. She smiled and nodded.

"Only a few students have been able to kick a home run. So it is worth two points. If the ball hits the fence, it's a home run as well, but it's only one point." Cole nodded as he stepped up to the kickers box. Henry smirked as he rolled the ball towards Cole. Cole took a step back and pulled back his right foot. When the ball was about a quarter of the way past his lead foot, he swung his right foot as hard as he could. The ball went flying up, almost a good thirty feet in the air. Cole slightly jogged around the bases. A few of the kids yelled to run back, telling them it was going to reach the fence. Well, they were half way correct. It reached the fence and went over it. A few of the kids looked back at Cole in amazement. He was the first for this class to kick an actual home run. When he rounded third and went home, Recca and a few other students came out to greet him at home. Even the teacher came over and gave him a pat on the back. "Very good kick Cole. Did you play kickball back in the United States?" Once the other students began to leave, he nodded at her comment.

"A little bit, but not a lot to really become good at it." He turned and began to head back to the dugout. The kid who told him to go out and prove his worth had shut up and just sat there. Cole sat down next to Recca and looked over to him. "Why don't you kick next? Let's show these guys how Americans play kickball." He said in his normal low voice. A small smirk was across his lips as he looked over to him. Recca nodded and returned the smirk.

"Alright." He stood up and made his way to to base. Recca slightly swung his right leg back and forth to stretch it out. As he stood at bat, he wondered if he should just kick it naturally or use some power behind it. He thought about it for a moment and decided to use a little power to make sure it at least hit the fence. Recca nodded to Henry to tell him that he was ready. Henry nodded and rolled the ball. Just as Cole did, when the ball got to a curtain area in front of Recca, he booted it. Unknown to the onlookers, his foot had a faint glow of blue around it as he tapped into his power to kick the ball. Like Cole's kick, it went pretty high up and towards right field. A couple of kids ran back and attempted to climb the fence to catch it, but it was no use. It was another home run. Recca took his bases and rounded to home. Like Cole, students came out to greet him including Cole. Unknown to Recca, Cole could see the blue aurora as he kicked the ball, but did not say anything. The teacher softly giggled.

"It seems the Americans have a nature for hitting home runs. The score is four to nothing."

The class passed by quicker than the two previous ones. Recca and Cole didn't kick any more home runs that game. Not really wanting to show off. When the game ended, the final score was ten to five. It was pretty much over after Recca and Cole kicked the home runs when they were first up. The class stretched out again before heading towards the locker room to shower and change. A few of the students walked with Recca and Cole, asking them how they kicked the home runs. The two of them just smiled and shrugged, saying they really didn't know. After they had showered and changed, Takato , Henry, Recca and Cole stood around and talked for a bit, waiting for the bell to ring.

"So what is next?" Recca asked. Takato smiled and grinned.

"My favorite. Lunch." All of them chuckled and smiled. Cole was slowly making friends with them. Even though he had no idea what secrets they had. Though, he had a few secrets of his own that would soon show themselves. The bell rang and the four of them met back up with Rika.

"That was a good game Recca and Cole. You two are really good." She walked between them and patted their backs.

"Thanks Rika." Recca said. Cole smiled slightly and repeated what Recca said. He looked towards the group as they neared the lunch room.

"Would you mind if I ate with you guys?" The four of them nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Anyone who can kick a home run at their first at bat can eat with us." Takato joked. Henry nodded.

"Yeah of course you can Cole. I'm Henry by the way, if you didn't know." Cole nodded and thanked them.

"I'm Takato." He said in a cocky voice. Rika sighed and smiled softly to Cole.

"And I'm Rika." Cole smiled and nodded, making sure he remembered their names. Quickly, Takato interrupted.

"We can talk later, but now, let's go eat. I'm starving." The group laughed and nodded in approval as the entered the lunch room and got in line to receive their food.

Hey guys sorry for the long wait something came up with XxXdragonmanXxX' and he had a family issue to deal with so sorry about the wait also he wrote this chapter so all credit for this goes to him and remember to read his stories and and XxXDragonmanXxX is thinking of having Accident to become a fluffy story with really no action to it so if there is any questions then just P.M him with questions and dont forget to review


	5. Rules and Bullies

_**Disclaimer – OK hey guys its pretty obvious that I don't own digimon or street fighter or else I wouldn't be sitting hear typing this for you people out there now would I lol.**_

_**Author's Note - I'm going to write this story just a little bit more different. You will notice the change and if you don't like it, then just tell me and I'll go back to my normal way.**_

_(~~~ this means change of scene just to let you know)_

_**Ch. 5 Dealing With Bullies, Narcs, and Policies**_

As Recca and the group ate there lunch, all that was heard in the cafeteria were whispers about the 'new' kids at school. "Hey did you hear about the 2 new students?" asked one student to the other "Yeah I heard that both of them kicked a home run In P.E like it was nothing." Proclaimed one kid with excitement.

"Wow Recca it sounds like you guys are getting pretty popular." Rika said a with an enthusiastic tone to her voice.

"Yeah I can agree with Rika. It looks like you'll be making friends in no time." Henry said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but this is how rumors and problems get started. This is what happened at my other school back in the states." Exclaimed Recca.

"I know what you mean Recca." Cole said in his usual low tone of voice.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk campus and check it out. Anyone want to come?" Recca asked while standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Sure might as well. I don't think we have anything better to do anyways. We also wanted to show you and Cole around the campus since both you and Cole are going to be hanging out with us." Takato said with a smile.

**In the schoolyard **

As Takato, Rika, and Henry were showing Recca and Cole around, Recca suddenly stopped walking. "What is it Recca?" Cole asked as he stopped a few yards in front of Recca.

"Do you hear that?" Recca asked with a serious look on his face.

"No..." Cole said while looking over at Recca like he was crazy. Just then it was really feint but Cole could hear a couple of voices from around the corner. _"That must be what Recca was speaking of..." _The two of them went silent as they listened closely to the voices of the students.

"This is the third time this week you've ratted me out Kenta. You're lucky that I haven't kicked your ass, but...that is about to change." A large boy with quite a muscular build said as he reared his fist back. Kenta was now starting to cower, knowing the punch would soon collide with his face.

"Come on we gotta help." Recca said while sprinting towards the scene of the fight.

"Get ready Kenta, cause this is going to hurt _a lot_!" Said the large boy as his fist flew. As Kenta braced himself for the punch. He waited for the sudden feeling of pain, but the punch never collided. As Kenta looked up, the fist was a few inches from his face. Someone's hand was holding the boys arm.

"How did Recca hear what was happening from over here." Cole said in a lower tone of voice. He was meaning to speak to himself, but Rika overheard him and smiled slightly.

"Recca is just good like that." Rika said, remembering the first time she had seen him. He had saved Renamon. The large boy looked at his arm to see a black and purple glove holding his fist in place. He turned around and stared Recca down.

"Hey what do you think your doing interfering with my business?" Asked the big guy. Kenta already moved away from the wall and ran over to Takato and Cole. The group just stood there in silence; watching what was about to go down.

"And what do you think your doing picking on people that are smaller than you?" Recca said as his anger was slightly rising.

"I told you. This is _my _business. What are you going to do about it?" said the big guy.

"Probably just stand here and watch you make a fool out of yourself." Said Recca with a smirk on his face. At this time, quite a bit of the student body had made it's way over to the area where Recca and the bully stood. Most of them hoping to see a good fight.

"Who is that guy?" Cole asked curiously.

"That is Alex Tsukada, one of the biggest bullies at this school." Rika said with a look of distress on her face. All that Cole did was slightly smirk. He began to place mental bets on Recca to win this fight. More whispers could be heard throughout the school parking lot.

"Is the new kid seriously going to fight Alix?" asked one of the boys amongst the crowd of students.

"I don't know, but lets just see what happens." Replied a girl next to the boy. Her voice had a hint of anticipation.

"Good, a crowd. I love it when people watch me beat the shit out of people." Alex said just before he pulled back his fist. His fist came flying towards Recca's face at full speed. Unlike most bullies who fight, he actually knew how to fight. He put his body weight into the swing rather than just swinging his arm. Yet, even though he propelled his fist as fast he could, Recca was still able do move out of the flight path. Recca tilted his head to the left and sidestepped the fist. Once he knew he was free of the swinging fist, he crouched and sweep kicked the back side of Alex's legs. Causing Alex to yelp in surprise as he fell to his knees. Recca quickly stood up kicked his right foot at the downed bully's chest. Though, it did not collide. Alex quickly moved his feet out from underneath his body and laid flat on the cement. Recca's foot went right over his body. Alex quickly jumped back to his feet and charged Recca. His arms were out stretched to grab a hold of Recca. He figured if he couldn't land a punch on him from a normal swing. Eliminate his escape routes by pining him to the ground. Recca moved a little bit too slow, and Alex's arms wrapped around his back. Alex grinned as he made himself fall forward to bring the two of them to the ground. Recca winced slightly as he felt the back of his head bounce off the cement below him. He looked up to see a fist starting to come down at his face. With his body pretty much held down. All he could do to evade the fist was move his head. He quickly tilted his head as far as it would go to the right. Recca could feel Alex's fist move against his ear as it just missed. A loud howl escaped Alex as his fist collided with the hard cement rather than Recca's face. Alex rolled off of Recca to cradle his fist. It was pretty obvious that he broke one, if not more, bones in his hand and wrist. Recca took this time to roll away from Alex and stand up. Alex slowly stood up, an extremely angered expression was plastered across his face. "You're going to pay for that one kid..." He moved his fingers and flexed his hand. It still had some mobility, but it was swelling up fast. If Alex was going to finish this, he was going to have to finish it quick before his hand rendered useless.

"I truly do not want to fight you..." Recca proclaimed as he took a defensive stance as he watched Alex stand up and tested his hand that collided with the cement. Alex farrowed his brows as he took Recca's statement the wrong way. To him, it sounded like Recca didn't want to fight him because he was weak.

"Shut up and fight!" Again, Alex charged Recca. Recca quickly took a glance around and seen that the cement wall of the school was behind him. He quickly formed a plan in his mind as he stood there. His gaze moved back in front of him as he heard Alex yell out at him. Recca quickly turned around and ran straight at the wall. Just about when he was about to collide with it, he leaned back and moved his right foot up to place it against the wall. As his foot touched the wall, he transferred his weight to his right foot then to his left. He was pretty much walking up the wall. Once he got up about six feet, he pushed off and did a back flip to land on his feet behind Alex. While this was happening, Alex had almost ran straight into the wall, but he placed his hands out in front of him to act as bumpers. Which was a bad idea, his injured hand screamed to him in pain as pressure was applied to it. Alex quickly turned around to see Recca behind him now. He charged at Recca again, but Recca was ready this time. Recca had his own fist pulled back and when Alex came into his range, he let go. For Recca's small stature, he had a pretty mean punch. Just ask Alex. With that single punch, Alex was sent to the ground, unconscious. Recca had forgotten that there was a crowd until one of the students exclaimed that the new kid had knocked out Alex. A fury of whispers started up but quickly ceased as they heard their principals voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a man in a brown suit and tie. Recca look over in the general direction where the voice was coming from. A small pathway began to emerge in the sea of kids that surrounded the fight scene. Recca was now able to see the man in the formal brown suit.

"Who is that?" Cole whispered to Rika.

"That is our principal. Mr. Daichi." Rika whispered back to Cole.

"So I'm assuming that your the principal?" Asked Recca.

"Yes I am, I want you to come to my office immediately. I will see Alex after school after he has recovered in the nurses office. Any witnesses that saw this incident need to come as well." Said Mr. Daichi. Recca, Cole, Rika, Takato, Henry, and Kenta left the scene where the fight had taken place and walked to the principals office. As they entered the school, two nurses ran out to get Alix off the ground and treat him.

~~~ **In the principals office.**

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Asked Mr. Daichi with a stern look on his face. Kenta was first to speak up.

"Mr. Daichi, please don't get angry at any of them. This was my fault. I'm the reason why everyone is in here." Kenta said while looking down at the ground.

"Well, what happened?" Asked Mr. Daichi while crossing his arms and leaning back in his executive office chair.

"Do you remember about a week ago when I told you about Alix stealing from one of the teachers? Well, he decided that he was going to get me back for ratting him out by beating me up during lunch." Kenta said while looking directly at Mr. Daichi.

"Then how does that explain the involvement of Recca?" Mr. Daichi said while pointing at Recca.

"Who?" Asked Kenta.

"Me." Recca said while looking over at Kenta.

"You?" Kenta asked while pointing at Recca.

"YES KENTA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES! THAT IS RECCA OVER THERE!.....GOD!" Yelled Rika who was sitting next to Kenta.

"OK OK, you don't have to have to yell at me Rika!" Kenta said while his voice started to rise. "That is enough from the both of you." Mr. Daichi proclaimed to shut everyone up. "Anyway, yes Kenta, I do remember. But I couldn't do anything because I had no proof that he had stolen anything. Anyhow what I would like to know is what you were doing there?" Asked Mr. Daichi while pointing to Recca.

"Well, I overheard Alex's conversation with Kenta and I heard something about getting beat up. I was not going to just stand there while some bigger kid beats up on someone smaller than them. Its just not right. So, I went over to the scene and before Kenta got hurt I stopped Alex from making contact. Well, that's when the fight broke out." Recca said calmly as he sat up against the wall.

"Well I'm sorry Recca, but you do realize that we do have rules here at this school against fighting no matter what happens, whether it's starting it or finishing it; as you kids like to call it. I'm going to have to suspend you for the most part." Mr. Daichi said while grabbing a document from his desk.

"So your basically telling me that even if someone starts a fight, they cant even defend themselves?!" Said Recca allowing anger to show through his voice.

"Yes. I am sorry, but we have policies here at this school and were going to follow them. Now I want you to sign here." Mr. Daichi slid the paper and pen over to Recca sitting across from his desk.

"Gladly....If this is the kind of justice that you serve for your students at your school... Then you can count me out." Said Recca while signing the paper. Recca turned around, heading for the door but was interrupted by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"You can't just walk out of here. I have to call your parents first!" Said Mr. Daichi while squeezing Recca shoulder.

"Unless you want trouble for you and your job, I suggest that you take your hand off of me." Recca said with a serious look on his face. Mr. Daichi became hesitant while he removed his hand from Recca's shoulder.

"....I apologize Mr. Liengod...you may leave now.... Everyone is dismissed." Mr. Daichi said as he sat back down in his chair. Recca grabbed his backpack from off the floor and dashed out of Mr. Daichi's office without saying a word.

~~~**Shinjuku Park 1:30 P.M**

Recca was running through the park and stopped in front of a giant oak tree that stood in the middle of the park. "Why do I always have to mess everything up! It's always my fault!" Shouted Recca as he slammed his fist into the tree multiple times. By the time Recca was done punching the tree, a large hole about the size of Recca's head was put into the tree with a bit of smoke rising from the hole. Recca sat down next to the tree with his back up against the hard oak behind him. Recca looked at the ground and his wallet was sitting there. "_Huh...must have fallen out of my pocket when I was hitting that tree_." Recca thought to himself as he picked up his wallet. Recca opened the wallet and pulled out a picture. On the picture showed two boys and a Renamon standing behind them. One boy shorter than the other had blue hair down to his back with black highlights and the taller boy had white hair down to his back with red highlights. "We were always the odd bunch weren't we." Recca said to himself. "I swear Jaden I will bring you back to us."Said Recca as he put the picture back in his wallet. Off in the distance was a certain fox standing in a tree watching Recca as he put away the picture.

"_Poor Recca I feel sorry for him. I know what its like to be alone..."_ Thought Renamon to herself as she jumped down from the tree. Renamon approached Recca to find that he was asleep. _"He must be exhausted. I'll take him home."_ Said Renamon to herself while grabbing Recca's arm. Renamon phased out from the park with the sleeping Recca and phased into Recca's bedroom. Renamon laid Recca down on his bed. As she turned around to leave she heard a noise behind her.

"Thank you Renamon." Said Recca while laying on his bed. Recca fell unconscious again on his bed while smiling. Renamon turned back to look at Recca while smiling. "_Any time Recca_." Renamon thought to herself as she phased out of Recca's bedroom.

_**Authors note – Hey guys sorry if this chapter isn't up to your standards or anything. I've been having bad writers block lately and I'm having some trouble trying to come up with new ideas but don't worry I will still write because I love my readers and all that good stuff. Any how I will leave it at that and just as a reminder remember to read XxXDragonManXxX's stories. There really good compared to mine. I'm just glad that he is willing to be my co-writer/beta reader. Oh and don't forget to review because I love hearing what you guys have to say even if its negative. **_


	6. Your Betrail

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I know it sucks waiting on authors to update and all that so I'm going to make this chapter really nice and long for you guys. Also I would like to thank all of my readers especially **__**xWolvesReignx**__**. I feel honored for my story to be the first one you read so just to do this as an author I welcome you to fanfiction. Also I have to say thank you XxXDragonmanXxX for all of the help that you have given me. You are truly a great friend. Anyway now to the disclaimer. I DONT OWN JACK SHIT OK......FUCK PEOPLE SUE ME ALL YOU WILL GET IS PROBABLY SOME LINT AND A FEW GUITAR PICS LOL j/k I don't own street fighter or digimon in any way. If I did well I would still write on fanfic for the hell of it lol.**_

_**Chapter Six: Your Betrayal**_

_**Location – Unknown **_

_Recca stood in a battle stance; his arms were slightly in front of them but were hanging down as his body had become weakened from the intensive fighting. A steady stream of blood was trickling down his forearms and moved down to his fingers where it dripped off and fell to the ground below him. His clothes were torn in various places, making it seem like they were only holding on by a few straps of cloth. Stains of blood were evident on his clothing as well; both his own and his enemies. Weakly, he looked over to see his fallen comrades. Takato and Guilmon laid about twenty meters away with their stomachs facing towards the ground. Their bodies were mangled to the extent of not truly knowing their identities. Cole, the only one here that was fully human and had no digimon partner had taken quite a beating as well. Though, he had lasted longer than Recca would of figured. Recca turned his head more to look behind him. His body turned as well so his gaze could look further behind him. He stopped as he seen Henry and Terriermon laying next to each other, neither of them breathing as well. A sudden urge to throw up overcame Recca, but he held it down. As he turned his head to the other side of him, he could see Renamon kneeling beside Rika's lifeless body. Renamon had picked up Rika and was cradling her in her arms close to her chest. She had placed a paw behind Rika's head so that she could place her head against her white chest mane. Even though, it was red from her tamer's blood. It was evident that the digital vulpine was crying. Recca looked down, he couldn't believe this. Just in a short amount of time, he had lost almost all of his friends. The only thing that snapped him back to the reality of death was two figures walking towards Renamon. One of them was wearing traditional Samurai armor that was crimson red in color. The figure had his sword drawn and held it with both hands, just as a true Samurai would. As Recca looked over to him, he could see that the blade matched his armor. But the blade was not intentionally colored that way. It was like that due to the blood that had collected on it from slaughtering Recca's friends. The other figure had an pale, icy blue tint to his skin that made him look like that of an spawn of the devil himself. Long black hair covered his shoulders and moved down to the middle of his back. With a fluid motion, the two of them disappeared from Recca's sight. He could still sense their presence, but he could not see them. Suddenly, they reappeared in front of Renamon. The Samurai was behind her with his blade posed on her back , directly behind her heart. While the other was posed in front of her with it's claws positioned in front of where her heart would be. With one quick move Recca had phased out and reappeared beside the Devilish looking figure to knock him away from her. Then he quickly moved to behind Renamon to attempt to block the blade from piercing her. But, instead of blocking it, he became a shield. The blade had pierced him instead. Instead of just puncturing a lung, the way the blade was positioned, it had stabbed through his heart. The figure that he had knocked away had already returned to his partners side. Renamon quickly looked behind her to see that the blade had not gone through her, but rather Recca. Her eyes quickly went wide as she seen where the blade had pierced. "R..Recca...Recca!" Renamon's voice was shaken and broken. All he could do is smile weakly as he reached out to her and gently caressed the side of her muzzle with his blood soaked fingers. Tears fell from Renamon's eyes as she felt his touch. Her tears ran down her cheek and down his hand. Leaving lines of bare skin where blood once was. His smile was starting to slowly fade as his life was slipping away with each beat of his heart. Before he truly did pass, he heard Renamon scream to him. "Recca no! Please! Please don't leave me! Please not now!" As she realized that his life had slipped away, she screamed out his name one final time in hope it would bring him back. "RECCA!" Even though she thought his life had completely diminished, it wasn't. He was still conscious, but barely. Just as his eyes began to fog and blur to the extent he couldn't see. A figure appeared next to him dressed in all white. Slowly, the figure kneeled down next to him and placed his head near Recca's to whisper something only he would hear. "You will never protect her like that Recca Liengod." His voice had a strong tone to it and as he finished. Recca could feel his life slip away from him. His heart had pumped for the last time. _

_**Location – Recca Liengod's House**_

Recca shot up from his bed drenched in a freezing cold sweat. His eyes were wide open with shock and worry. Quickly, he looked down at his bare chest to see if he had been truly stabbed by the Katana that the Samurai had. With a thorough look over, he found nothing. A loud sigh of relief escaped his lips as he placed his arms behind him to hold himself up with ease. His breathing was slightly elevated from the dream that had just occurred, but it was starting to return to normal as he found that it _was _only a dream. Slowly, one of his arms moved forward and he reached up to place his hand on one side of his face, slightly cradling it as he closed his eyes; remembering the dream so clearly. "That seemed almost too real..." His head slowly moved side to side as he shook his head in disbelief that it was a dream. He re-opened his eyes after a few moments only to be slightly blinded by the sun that was starting to pour into his room from the slits in the shade of his window. Recca slowly moved his legs from his bed to the side so his feet would rest on the carpet of the floor beneath him. He leaned forward slightly, his forearms resting on his knees as he began the slow ritual of waking up. After a few moments of sitting upwards and replaying the horrific nightmare, he was awake enough to know his surroundings a little better. He glanced over to his desk to find a foreign envelope sitting on the corner near his bed. His first thought was it was the letter to his mother from school stating his suspension and what had happened. He quickly stood up and walked over to the desk to see if his guess was right. To his relief, it was not from the school. In fact it was from no one. It was not even addressed to him. The envelope was completely blank. With a little precaution, he opened the envelope and slightly peered inside. Inside was a rectangular object wrapped in a letter addressed to him. As he opened the note to read it, a black card fell onto the desk below. The sound of the card hitting the wooden desk drew his attention away from the letter for a moment. His eyes went slightly wide as he spotted the card that was known to cause chaos. "N..no way." He said in disbelief. Recca quickly turned his attention back to the letter to read it's contents. Hoping whoever sent him this explained why he had received such a thing. As he unfolded the note, he seen that the letter was hand written in a red ink.

_ You don't know me, but I know you. If you don't comply to my demands, then you **all** will suffer the consequences. Meet me at your high school at 10:30 P.M sharp. Only **you** and **Renamon** may come. Do **not** test me Recca. _

Recca raised a brow after reading the letter in his head. "Who is this?" He simply asked himself. There was no one that would send him a black card that he has since he had moved here. "And how does this person know my name?" This was just too odd for him. Though, there was a meeting place and a time. He wanted answers and this would be the only opportunity to get them. Plus, it really seemed that he had no choice. The person in the letter said 'all will suffer.' "Well, it seems that I really don't have a choice in this matter." He looked over to his clock that sat next to his bed. The readout said it was a little before 1pm. Nine and a half hours before the scheduled meeting time. "I guess 10:30 tonight is the set time. I just wonder who this person is and what type of fool would threaten myself and my friends." His tone grew a agitated and angered as he said the last bit. With one hand, he crumpled the letter and opened his hand to allow the paper ball fall to the floor. His gaze switched back to the black card that had fallen onto the desk earlier. Slowly, he reached out and picked it up to examine it more closely. As he picked it up, he suddenly became light headed and dizzy. He tried to release the card and allow it to fall back onto the desk, but it didn't. It was as if it was stuck to his fingers now. He could feel his own power level peak at a very high level. A level that was could prove deadly to it's host if it was not released. The only thing that came to mind was to get away from here. Recca quickly phased out of his room and reappeared at the park where he had first met Renamon and Rika. Suddenly, he fell to his knees. Thankfully, the grass below him slightly cushioned the hard landing his knees had as they fell from underneath him. He could feel the black card entering him and starting to corrupt his own digital data. A midnight black aura started to swirl around him and thicken as the card was infecting him more and more. Slowly, he was starting to loose his hold on himself as the dark energy from the card took over him. "D..Damn...This energy is...corrupting my own data...I..I can't fight it...." His speech was broken into pieces as his breathing had become slightly labored from the fusion of the dark energy and his own. Suddenly, he could feel his power turn from its normal level to a level that was too high for his body to withstand. Recca screamed out in pain as he felt himself losing to the power of the black card. He was trying his best to fight back against the evil energy, but it was a losing battle. After a few moments, the black card had infested fully into him. It had become one with Recca. The black aura slowly died down as the battle of wills stopped. Recca stayed there, kneeling on all fours in the grass. He was forced to a dark spot in his mind as the evil energy took complete control over his body.

_**Location – Rika Nonaka's house **_

Rika was sitting in her bedroom, fiddling with something until she jumped at the sound of her D-Ark beeping madly. Meaning there was a rouge Digimon within the area. She quickly scrambled over to the desk where it sat and looked at the small screen. Her brow slightly raised in question as she seen the power level of the rouge. From what the little device was telling her, the power level was coming from the park where she normally went to with her fellow tamers. Quickly she picked up the device and carried it out of her room so that she could show her what she was seeing.

Renamon was out in the courtyard, standing on the wooden bridge that reached across the small Koi river that the Nonaka's had. Her gaze was fixed on her own reflection as she stood there, her mind slightly absent as she was day dreaming. Recently, things have been extremely quiet. Actually, Renamon had a new foe to fight against and that was foe was boredom. Now, things have actually became interesting again. Her mind quickly regained it's surroundings as she heard Rika call out to her as she approached her. Renamon looked over to her Tamer with her sky blue eyes. "What is it Rika?" Her voice calm, just as always. As Rika reached Renamon, she brought up the D-Ark so that Renamon could see it as well.

"Renamon, look at the huge energy signal coming from the park. I've never seen a power of this magnitude for a long time. " Rika said, her voice holding a slightly worried tone to it.  
"Hmm, I'm am going to check it out." Renamon said as she continued to gaze at the small screen. "You go and gather Henry and Takato and tell them to get to the park." Rika nodded and quickly turned back to head to her room to fetch her keys. As soon as Rika had left Renamon's side, the digital vulpine phased out to get to the park quickly so that she could see just what was causing such a high power level.

_**Location – Shinjuku Park**_

__The Vulpine had phased back into reality as she had reached the middle of the park near a few empty baseball fields. Her eyes began to scan the area for any type of digital field, but she found no trace of one. In fact, there was no presence of even a rogue. Though, that didn't mean that she dropped her guard. With leery steps, she silently began to walk towards the source of the immense power level. Her tall fox like ears flickered with each step, checking for any differences around her as she continued to approach the creature. As she came close enough, her eyes shot wide with dismay. About thirty meters away, stood Recca. He stood alone with his head slightly angled towards the ground and his body slouching over. Renamon's steps lost their hesitation as she seen it was him. Yet, she sensed there was something different about him. She slightly quickened her pace to reach him. As she came within a range of about fifteen meters, she called out to him.

"Recca? What are you doing here?" Her head was slightly tilted to one side as she asked the slouched over Recca. A moment passed and there was no response from him. Her facial expression held a puzzled look as she ceased walking. The distance between the two were only a mere ten meters. "Recca?" She called to him again, her voice holding a hint of concern as Recca remained in that same position she had seen him in when she first spotted him. Just as she finished lisping his name, he slowly raised his head. His gaze had a murderous look as his face and eyes were visible. Renamon took a step back as she seen this disturbing gaze coming from him. "R.. Recca? What's wrong?" Instead of answering, a sly smile crossed his lips.

"Are you going to just stand there and call my name while you leave yourself so wide open..." His voice held a different tone to it as he spoke. Renamon's eyes opened wide with surprise to his comment to her. His voice sounded so different to her. "I have been resisting the urge to strike since you first seen me. But now....that urge has grown just too grand for me to hold back." Recca slowly stood straight and angled his head to the right in an odd fashion. That sly grin remaining on his face as he looked at Renamon.

Renamon had taken another step back as she realized that this immense power was not coming from an enemy rogue, but rather him. Just as she was going to phase to get to a safer distance, Recca was standing at her left side; facing the opposite direction than what she was. His right hand was around her neck tightly as he stood there. The Vulpine's eyes went wide just as Recca had shifted his weight so that he could launch her. Just as she looked over to him, he threw her as hard as he could. Her body had became weightless as she flew through the air. She was laying down in the air, her back parallel to the ground below. Suddenly, her figure collided into a large tree. Causing her to stop abruptly and leaving the tree to crack at the point where she collided with it. She laid limp on the ground as Recca casually walked towards the Vixen's injured body. Just as he was about to reach her, she slowly attempted to sit up. Her fur was ruffled and a few places had hints of blood that was coming up from the skin below.

"W..Why?" Renamon choked out in a weak and shaky voice. She attempted to stand only to fall back in the position she was previously in. Recca's grin remained as he came up to her and kneeled down in front of her. Slowly, he reached out to cup the bottom of her muzzle. Renamon did not move, she was too weak at this point to move. A soft chuckle escaped Recca's lips as he looked over the Vulpine's injured figure.

"You are even more beautiful when you are covered in your own blood Renamon." With a slow and steady movement, he pulled his hand back. His fingers sensually running along the bottom of her muzzle as he pulled his hand away. "I wonder just how beautiful you will become when that golden fur of yours becomes completely crimson red." He grinned a little larger, causing his lips to part slightly to bare a small view of his teeth. As his hand had completely pulled away from the bottom of her muzzle he slowly stood back up. Recca's tall figure towering over the slouched over Renamon. She looked up slowly, her vision slightly blurring from the collision that had just occurred. Though, she could see far enough to see Recca standing in front of her. Slowly, a tear formed and slid down her her furred cheek. This didn't make sense to her, why would he attack her? Just as her mind began to go off to wonder why this was happening, she felt the familiar grip around her neck; forcing her to stand.

Recca held her up and pinned her against the tree to look into her eyes with his own. His evil and murderous grin remained on his lips as he looked at the golden Vulpine. Just as he looked in her eyes he seen that there were tears forming and running down her cheeks. At that time, his eyes went wide and his grip on her neck loosened. The grin on his lips quickly disappeared as stood there. "R..Renamon?" His voice sounded like himself rather than the tone he held earlier. Renamon looked to him with a confused expression. "W..why are you crying?" His own voice was starting to become shaky and worried for the Vulpine that was in front of him. He looked down to see that he was holding her by the throat. Recca pulled away only for that arm to tense up and stop in mid air a few inches from her throat.

As he had released her throat, Renamon had fallen back to the ground. She slowly moved her gaze up to him, watching him with wide eyes. His fist had transitioned from being opened to balling up as he stood there. Recca's body was tense as he fought against this foreign power that was residing in him. "D..Damn...how is this...." Without much notice, Recca dropped down to his knees his body still tense and flexed as the real Recca fought against the power of the black card. Renamon saw this, still not having the slightest clue what was going on due to that she was still in a bit of shock that Recca had attacked her like he did. His body was starting to shake violently as his body started to reject the evil power that was possessing him. With a leery mind, Renamon moved over to him to try and help him the only way she could think of. As she crawled over to him, she was on her knees in front of him for a moment before she gently wrapped her soft furred arms around his upper body. Recca's eyes went wide as he felt the embrace around his body. His body slowly started to shake less and less as his mind soon realized that Renamon was trying to help him. Unknown to her, just her simple touch was he needed in order to reject the power that the black card had infused with his own data. "R..R..Ren..Renamon?" His normal tone of voice had returned as his shaking had almost ceased. She looked over to him with a few tears coming down her the side of her muzzle.

"Y..Yes Recca. It is me." Her voice was sweet and soft to him even though just a few minutes ago, he had threatened to delete her from existence.

"I...I am sorry...T..the black card..." Just as he said the black card, he passed out and fell forward, causing him to make their embrace closer than before. Renamon's eyes went wide for a moment as she heard him mention that there was a black card involved, but quickly smiled as she moved one of her paws to cradle the back of his head tenderly.

"Oh Recca....I knew that when you hurt me, it wasn't you..." She slowly closed her eyes as she nuzzled the side of his cheek as she held him in her embrace. Her injuries were forgotten at that moment as she held Recca in her paws. Renamon opened her eyes as she heard something drop close to her. She removed her muzzle from the side of Recca's cheek and looked down. Underneath Recca's hand sat a black card. She frowned at the site of it before averting her gaze back to Recca who was still resting. Suddenly, a voice called out from behind her. It was Rika.

"Renamon!" Beside her was Takato and Henry along with their partners.

_**Location – Somewhere in Shinjuku **_

__Recca's mother was on her way back from work. Just like always, she was stuck in the middle of rush hour traffic. Though, unlike most of the other motorist, she was not constantly blaring her horn or cursing at the construction or accident that was ceasing the normal flow of traffic. The older Renamon sat patiently in her little 1995 Nissan Maxima. She had just bought it a few weeks ago when her and Recca had just moved to Japan. It was cheap and had low miles for the year. Just as she was almost out of the traffic jam, a white plume of smoke starting to roll of the hood of the car. It was a thick white smoke too. "Oh no, not now..." She said to herself as she quickly pulled off the highway. Thankfully the car had decided to do this just as an exit was coming up. She had drove this area a few times when the traffic was horrendous and she needed to get home. "Oh, I don't know where a mechanic is around here." Her voice was slightly becoming distressed as she drove down the almost empty road heading back like she was on her way home. That is what she was going to do if she could not spot a mechanic's shop, she would just drive it home and call her insurance company to refer her to a mechanic. About a two miles from her home, she seen a little garage on the side of the road with a cheap little sign saying 'Val's Auto Shop.' It looked like it was owned by a private owner who was just starting out. She wasn't quite sure about it, but she really had no choice. Smoke was continuing to pour out of her hood and the engine temp was at the peak of the red area. The Renamon turned the wheel and pulled in front of the garage that had it's door open but had no car in it's bay. Just as she shut off the car, a loud bang could be heard as the engine backfired. She jumped at the sound and had to raise her right paw and place it across her heart to settle herself down.

Just as the car backfired a lone man emerged from the garage and came out to see that a car sat in his drive rather than a person firing off a gun. He couldn't see the driver due to the amount of smoke that was rolling out from under the hood. Just as he started to walk out to see the driver to check if he or she was alright, the driver opened the door and stood at the side of the car. His eyes went slightly wide as he seen the driver. Before him stood a golden fox like creature that had some odd marking under her eyes and on the mid section of her thighs. Slowly, he tilted his head as he seen the fox like creature look to him with a pleading look of help. He quickly shook his head and walked up to her like he would to any other customer.

"Well, normally I would ask what I could do for you, but guessin' from the smoke billowin' form your car and it backfiring earlier, I could skip that." He offered her a reassuring smile as he held out his hand. "I'm Val, sort for Valentine." Val looked to the golden fox as he held out his hand. Slowly, one of it's white paws came up to grasp his hand and shake it.

"I..I'm Alina Val." He smiled a little more, but felt a little worse as he heard the voice of the female fox. "C..can you fix my car?" Her voice was desperate and slightly shaky. He had a few female customers like this before. His gaze looked to the car and nodded reassuringly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll have her fixed right up in jiff. I'm sure it will be a quick and cheap fix too." Without even looking at her, he could sense her relief as he heard her say that it would be cheap and easy. "Please, come with me and I'll get your information so I can start fixin' your car." Alina nodded and followed Val as he began to head back towards the garage entrance. Just as the two of them entered, he turned to his left and opened a door. He took a step back so that she could enter first. "After you ma'am." Alina smiled to the mechanic as she nodded and stepped in. The office was quite nice and organized as she looked around. She half expected it to be grubby and reek of grease and motor oil. Alina walked over to the counter as Val walked past her to move around the counter and walk over to the computer that was beside her. "I just need the following things." His fingers began to hit the computer keys quite fast as looked at the computer screen. "What is the make and model of your car ma'am?" Alina smiled and looked down slightly.  
"Please sir, just call me Alina." Her voice was soft as she spoke. Val looked over to her, slightly taken from her request, but smiled and nodded.

"You'll have to excuse me Alina. I'm from the States and grew up in the south. So I'm a little old fashion." That is when she realized his accent. Val had a little bit of an odd accent from her and all of the other citizens here. He was from the States just like she was. She smiled and nodded.

"No worries sir. To answer your previous questions, my car is a Nissan Maxima. 1995." Val nodded as his fingers typed in the information.

"M'kay and now all I need is your name and phone number." She nodded as she gave him the information that he needed to begin fixing her car. After a few minutes of giving him information on the car he came out from behind the counter and began to head back out to the garage. He had already asked for her keys and he had them in hand. "Please Alina, take a seat and I will come in to tell you what I find and ask if you wish for me to proceed to fix your problem."Alina smiled and nodded as she walked over to one of the multiple chairs lined up against one of the walls of the office and lowered herself onto one. Just before Val left she spoke up.

"Thank you Val." He looked back and smiled.

"No problem Alina." With that, he walked out of the office to head to her car to start his inspection. As he walked out to the car sitting in front of the entrance of the garage, Val went over to the driver door and reached in the open window to pull on the small black lever that was below the left side of the dash. When he pulled the little lever, a loud 'pop' could be heard as the hood was released from it's locked position. Val removed his hand from the interior of the car as he stood back up and began to walk towards the front of the car. Even though the car had sat for a while now, smoke was still rolling off the engine block. A few things began to run through his mind as he lifted the hood and placed the prop rod in place. Not wanting to reach in just yet, knowing all of the motor components would be extremely hot from the amount of smoke that had billowed from the engine. He stood there, a pensive look on his face as he waited for the engine to cool down more and continue to think of what could be possibly wrong so that he wouldn't have to waste too much time ruling things out. Val did not want Alina to wait for a long period of time as well. Fifteen minutes had passed and he believed that the engine and it's components would be cool enough for him to touch without severely burning himself. Fist thing was first, rule out the ideas he had there were simple before digging into the engine block to figure out the problem. He checked all the fluids for the car, primarily the engine oil and coolant. As he pulled out the dipstick for the oil, he seen that it was well below the range it was needed. He frowned slightly as he replaced the dipstick and continued his check of the fluids. The coolant level was low along with the transmission fluid. Val walked back to the entrance of the garage and went to the back shelf to grab a few quarts of oil, a gallon of engine coolant, and a quart of tranny fluid.

He quickly filled the car with the necessary fluids that it was missing. Val also removed the spark plugs and poured some lubricant oil down the spark plug holes. This would lubricate the cylinder heads. Before he replaced the spark plugs back in their positions, he got in the car and turned it over a few times, allowing the cylinder heads to move up and down so that he lube he put in would coat the heads and cylinder walls. Val cleaned up the lubricant that had sprayed out from him turning over the engine to lube the cylinders and walls. After finishing cleaning the area, he replaced the spark plugs and got back into the car to turn it on. The car would start right up, and run. Yet there was something that wasn't right, the idle was way too high and the temperature gauge was starting to climb quite fast. Val shut off the engine and sat there for a second. "Hmm." He said to himself as he got out and moved to the front of the car where the hood was still propped up. Slowly, he reached forward and removed the oil dipstick from it's place and looked at it. Just as he thought, there was a milky like substance on the dipstick. The car had blown a head gasket and possibly even a warped head. He cleaned off the dipstick and replaced it back in it's place. Val went back into his garage to grab a shop towel to clean off his hands before going into his office to report back to Alina.

Alina was sitting there patiently as she waited for Val to come back in to tell her what was wrong with her car. She was hoping it was something simple and easy to fix, but what she heard from other vehicle owners, it was usually the opposite. The Vulpine had watched him do a few things to her car as she watched him through the window from his office. She smiled slightly as he began to walk back in and towards the office. Though, she realized that the car hood was till up and open. As he entered the office, she waited for him to speak to her.

"Well...I found out the problem Alina. Though, it's not what you are goin' to want to hear." As he said that simple phrase, she knew that there was something wrong with her car that was beyond the definition of easy.

"What is wrong with it Val?" Her voice held a little bit of disappointment and fret as she sat there in the chair. Val had moved over to the counter and leaned on it slightly as he looked over to her.

"Well, there is a small gasket that is around a part of your engine that has broke. Allowing fluids to go into the engine when they are not suppose to be there. Though, there may be more than just one. I am not sure. What I am worried about is since you ran it for a while, the cylinder head inside of the engine that goes up and down may be warped from the lack of fluids and intense heat. So...I am goin' to have to tear apart the engine to fully see just where that broken gasket is and to see if any of the cylinder heads are warped." Val truly did not want to tell that to a female like Alina. She seemed too nice to be going through car trouble like this. "Is there any other vehicles that you have that you can use while I fix this one?" The golden Vulpine slowly shook her head as she was speechless. She knew that this was a major thing and probably did not have the money to have this fixed.

"No...That is my only vehicle....J..Just how much will this cost to have fixed?" She asked the question that she dreaded to hear the answer too. Val sighed slightly.

"I do not truly know. It'll depend on the parts." He slowly moved one of his hands up to rub the end of his chin. "Do you need a vehicle?" His question was sort of blunt, but he needed to know. The Renamon nodded as she shook slightly from being upset about this whole matter. "Just give me a second. I may have a solution for a vehicle for you." Val reached over his desk and picked up the phone. He pressed one of the buttons that were on top of the base and the phone began to ring. "Cole? Yeah....Are you busy?....Great. Can you come on down to the shop? I need your assistance for a moment.....Thanks. See you in a sec." Val hung up the phone and looked over to Alina. "I'll tell you what I will do Alina. I have an extra car that I do not use much, so I am going to lend it to you until I finish fixing your car. Though, if you don't mind. I would like to drive you home, you seem a little shaken up from all of this." His voice was soft and reassuring as he spoke to her. Alina's eyes quickly went wide as he heard his proposal and blushed slightly at the request for him to drive her home.

"That...that would be very nice. For me to borrow your car and for you to drive me home." There was a soft smile that crossed her muzzle as she slowly stood up from the chair and walked over to Val. "Th..Thank you Val." Val returned her soft smile with one of his own as he stood in front of her.

"It's not a problem Alina." A few moments pass and Cole, Val's son, came into the office with his school uniform on. He was slightly taken back as he seen the Renamon standing beside his dad.

"Umm, what's up dad?" Cole asked, still slightly in shock that there was a Renamon standing in his dad's office.

"I need you to follow me in the truck so that you can pick me up as I drop of the car with this client. Her car had a blown head gasket and I need to keep it for a few days until I am able to fix it. So just follow me in the truck." Val explained to Cole the situation and Cole nodded as he went over to the desk and picked up the keys for his fathers truck.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the driveway." Without another word, Cole exited the office and headed to the garage next to the one that was Val's working one. Inside sat two vehicles. One was a large dually truck and the other was a four door sedan that was parked next to the truck.

"Well, shall we?" Val asked Alina after Cole had left to get the truck ready to follow him. She nodded and followed him out of his office.

It took about twenty minutes to reach Alina's home from the garage. As Val pulled in the driveway, he put the car in park and shut off the ignition. Cole was parked back on the street, waiting for his father to come to the truck so they could return home. Just before he got out, Alina tenderly grasped Val's forearm.

"Thank you Val. I really appreciate this. " Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. Val smiled at her and nodded.

"Like I said Alina, it's not a problem." He handed her the keys to the sedan as he slowly got out. "I will call you when I have the car finished Alina. Until then, take care." Val smiled to her for a moment before he started to head back to the large dually truck that sat on the side of the street waiting for him. Alina got out of the car and stood beside it, watching as the truck pulled away from her home and heading back to the garage. Even in this stressful time, she still managed to smile because of that simple act of kindness of that man. She stood there for a moment until the sound of the large truck disappeared. Silently, she whispered out.

"Thank you Valentine."

_**Location – Recca's High school **_

Recca and Renamon was walking up to the deserted school where he had been suspended from just a few days prior. He had recovered consciousness and had explained himself to Renamon along with his friends about how he had received a black card and how it fused in with his own data. They understood him and was thankful that he had stopped his fight with Renamon. He agreed with them on that. Recca left out the detail about the letter to meet a person at the High school at 10:30 that night. He had asked Renamon to come with him just in case he needed someone to fight alongside him. She agreed to come with him with no questions asked. He looked over to her, now fully healed from the wounds that he had given to her earlier. A small frown crossed his lips as the two of them entered the school and began to walk towards the gym. She could sense that he was still upset about what happened earlier.

"Recca, it wasn't your fault. It was the power of the black card." Her voice was reassuring as she spoke to him. Recca nodded and looked over to her.

"I know but still, I can't believe that I attempted to kill you...." His gaze moved to the ground as they continued to walk. Renamon quickly grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop and look back at her.

"Recca, it was not your fault. So forget it. I am OK now." Her voice soft. "Plus, I would of not of let you kill me just like that you know." She said sarcastically as she let go of him. Thankfully, she was able to produce a smile out of him as he looked at her.

"Thank you Renamon." He smiled to her and she returned it with one of her own. Recca looked to the door that said Gymnasium that was only a few feet away. "Now let's go see who this is." She nodded and followed him as he resumed walking and pushed the metal door open to enter the gym. In the middle of the floor stood a lone individual dressed in all black with a hood covering his head and face.

_**Authors notes – yeah had to do a re-upload of this chapter cause we decided to add more to it so I hope you like it and yes theres still a cliff hanger lol**_


	7. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

_**Well here you go guys heres the next chapter and I hope you guys will like it and I have to thank Bio Wolfe for adding my story to your favorites. It feels pretty good that people are actually reading this like xWolvesReignx. Im glad that you take time out of your day to read my story and you xXxDragonManxXx im glad that you take your time to help me edit my chapters and such. Anyway do I really need to put a disclaimer any more I mean come on if you cant figure out that I dont own Digimon or Street fighter then you are obviously retarded anyhow I do own Recca Liengod and any other characters that I make also xWolvesReignx owns Yusei Kaiyam.**_

Recca and Renamon cautiously made there way towards the middle of the gym floor. The wooden floor below them creaked slightly from their weight. In the middle stood a figure wearing a hooded black cloak that covered his face well from Recca's and Renamon's sight. The cloak was fairly long as well, there was a bit of it that dragged behind the person as well as he stood there. As they neared, Renamon started to growl as she stared the unknown figure down. "Recca...I don't like this at all. Something doesn't feel right here." Renamon stated with a slight cautious tone.

"Renamon...I'm not going to let him hurt you...because of that card I hurt you enough...I will not make the same mistake twice." Recca said as he stared at the black cloaked figure. Renamon looked away as she blushed heavily from Recca's words. She slowly lowered her gaze and head in hope that it would prevent Recca from seeing the pink on her cheeks. Thankfully the gym was dark, so the odds that he would see her blush were slim.

"So...how did you like the sample of power that I gave you Recca. I'm sure it made you feel like a whole new person. Didn't it...Recca?" The cloaked figure said. Renamon quickly looked back up to see the figure that stood before her and Recca. As the cloaked figure spoke, it was evident that it was male, but the tone he spoke with was familiar. As if she already knew him. Her long Vulpine ears flickered slightly as she listened closely.

"You...you're the person behind the black cards? And how do you know me?" Recca shouted across the empty gym. The acoustics of the room made his voice echo slightly.

"Unlike you...I have embraced this dark power and I must say that I'm a little hurt that you don't remember me. Maybe I should help you remember." The cloaked figure said as he threw off the cloak to reveal himself. The boy practically had the same face and eyes as Recca. His height was practically the same as Recca's. Though the teenagers features where different from Recca's. Instead of black with blue highlights, this man had white hair with red highlights. For his attire, he wore a pair of white pants with black designs on the legs and sides. He also wore no clothing on his upper body, leaving it bare to reveal a layer of short white fur. On his arms were two gauntlets that were silver as their main color. Just like Recca's and Renamon's gauntlets; he had the Yin-Yang symbol near the bottom of the gauntlets where his hands were, but his Ying-Yang symbols were inverted, so the coloring was off.

"J...Jaden!" Recca asked in a low tone of voice as he seen the teen in front of him reveal himself. His mind quickly went back to the photo that was in his wallet, the picture he had looked at so many times. There was no doubt that it was the same person that was in that picture who was also standing before him now.

"Recca...you know him?" Renamon asked as she looked over to Recca as she heard his voice go low and had a tone of extreme shock. Her own face held a worried look as she looked up to him with her sky blue orbs.

"Yes Renamon...He's my brother who went missing a long time ago." Recca stated with a look of surprise on his face.

"But why? Why would you do something like this. Your not the brother that I..."

"Silence!" Shouted Jaden from across the gym, cutting Recca off. "Your so naive Recca. Face reality and open your eyes. Your fate is the same as mine." Shouted Jaden with pure anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about. You've been gone since dad left and your telling me that I need to open my eyes. Whats the matter with you. Where is the Jaden that I once knew!" Recca Yelled as his anger exploded. A massive black aura surrounded Recca's body as he started to yell. A white light engulfed Recca's body as he began to change. Recca's clothing and skin turned into particles of data and began to morph Recca's body. The blinding white light and black aura swirled together around Recca and merged within his body to create the final touches. Once the light faded away, out stepped a sky blue fox with white fur in the middle and on his arms were the purple Tao gauntlets which bore 2 silver and gold yin-yang symbols on them. Renamon stared wide eyed at the sky blue fox that had emerged from the light.

"R...Recca is that really you?" Asked Renamon with a look of disbelief on her face now looking at the sky blue fox that had now replaced Recca's body.

"Yes Renamon its me. This is my digimon form but I'm still the same Recca." Recca said as he looked back at Renamon with a smile on his face.

**Location – City streets of Shinjuku **

A lone teenager was walking down one of the more busier streets in Shinjuku, heading home for the night. He was new here, his family had just moved to this section of Japan due to his father's work. His hands were shoved deep into his pants pockets, as it was getting cold as the night went on. Following in the shadows, away from the local people, was a small red dragon. The Dragon's teal eyes watched as the teen continued his way back home.

When the teen got to a park in Shinjuku, he paused and pulled his hands out of his pockets and moved them up to his chest to cross his arms in front of him. As he did that, the small red dragon appeared to his side and it looked up to him. "You can feel it too? Can't ya Yusei?" The little dragon said to the teen. They were digimon and tamer. The Teen, or rather Yusei Kaiyam, looked down to the dragon and simply nodded.  
"Yes Vee, I can. It's fairly close as well. Let us see what develops." The Veemon nodded and looked in the direction that Yusei was facing. As the night began, the two of them could feel a couple of large energy sources starting to raise and raise. Just as a digital field was being developed or something along those lines. Yusei clenched his fists slightly as he stood there beside his partner. Truly, his father did come here for a job opportunity, but Yusei came here for his own reasons as well. The black cards. They had come into his life and almost ruined it. For that, he was here to destroy all of the black cards and to kill the one who created them.

Vee looked up at his tamer and sighed to himself slightly. He knew why they were here, the black cards. If they were here months before, the two of them would ignore this feeling and would of gone home. Though, since that day, they had to destroy all the black cards and their creator. Truly, Vee wanted to go see what was going on and possibly fight. He was always anxious to get his paws dirty. Though, he was not a blood thirsty killer by any means, he just liked the challenge.

About a half hour went by and Yusei looked down to Vee. The little light that the moon offered to them gave off Yusei's features as he stood there. He wore black clothing, both his t-shirt and his pants were black in color. His long black hair went down his shoulders and almost to the middle of his back. And by no means was it straight. It had a 'spiky' quality to it as they would say. "Are you ready?" His voice held it's normal tone, calm and quiet. Vee smirked to himself and nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah! Lets do this!"

**Location – High School Gym**

Recca stared at his brother with his fists clenched tight, his body producing adrenaline already from the knowing that a battle was near. He would look over to Renamon, seeing that she was in her own fighting pose. "I want you to leave Renamon. This fight is between Jaden and me." His voice was slightly stern as he spoke to her. Recca's gaze had moved back to Jaden, watching him just stand there casually.

"You always resort to violence, you haven't changed one bit Recca." Jaden's voice was a tone that sounded like he was mocking Recca. Recca looked to him, giving him a hostile stare.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't change Jaden!" He yelled back to his brother as he stood there. Even though he had told Renamon to leave, she still stood at his side. Slowly, he looked over to her. "Renamon, please leave. I don't want you to get hurt." As Renamon heard those words, she blushed lightly. Truly, Recca was even more handsome in this form. He looked more like a Kitsune type; just like her. Despite his warning and words, she still shook her head.

"No, I will stand beside you Recca. This is my battle too. He is the one who infected our friends. So this battle is just as much mine as it is yours." Her words were true. It was her battle as well. Recca smiled lightly and nodded before looking back to his brother.

"I will give you one more chance brother, join me. Join me in the darkness, you can have the power that you truly crave." Jaden stood there, with a small grin on his face as he looked to his brother and the Renamon beside him. When he heard no answer he shrugged. "No? Oh well, I guess there is no persuading you then. Since you wont join me, you have now become my enemy. And since you are my rival, I must eliminate you." Recca's brother said the last part as if he has been waiting so long to do this. Both Recca and Renamon quickly took a fighting stance. Though, they were no were near prepared for the battle that was about to happen.

Without much warning, Jaden disappeared from both Recca's and Renamon's sight. Both of them trying to search for him. Suddenly, Renamon was sent forward hard. Her body hitting the gym floor hard. She wasn't able to recover due to the surprise attack. Recca looked to his side to find his brother only to see a fist flying at his face. His eyes went wide just before it connected. The punch sent him sprawling backwards. Though, he was able to recover and Recca kneeled on the gym floor. Jaden slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him, grinning. "This is just pathetic. There's no fight in you. Not even in that Renamon over there." He pointed over to Renamon, who was struggling to get up. His attack from behind her hurt her critically. Recca's eyes went wide as he seen her slowly stand and stagger for a moment before running over to Jaden, trying to attack him. With a simple swing of his backhand, he hit her and sent her flying into the bleachers.

"Stop it!" Recca screamed out as he slowly stood up and clenched his fists. His gaze was down to the ground. There was a slight aurora starting to engulf his body as he stood there. Jaden smiled as he seen his brother starting to actually try now.

"There we go." He said under his breath as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Jaden smirked as he watched his brother become angry. Recca's brother smirked a bit as he seen that Recca's anger was coming from him harming the Renamon. Suddenly, he disappeared from in front of Recca and reappeared in next to Renamon. He grabbed her by the nap of her neck and pulled her to her feet. Slowly, he raised her to that her feet weren't touching the bleachers that he was standing on. "Do you have a crush on the digital creature Recca? Hmm? Is that why you are so angry with me? Because I hurt her?" He smirked and then suddenly threw her at Recca. Recca's gaze went wide as he ran forward and caught her. Though, the momentum from her being thrown caused him to fall back. His arms held her to his chest as he had caught her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing low and shallow. As Recca stood, Renamon still in his arms, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry Renamon... Yet again you were hurt today..." Slowly, he walked to the other side of the Gym and placed her on the bleacher that was just above ground level. As he walked and placed her their, he could feel his power increasing as he held her. After he placed her down and turned around to face his brother, he used the same technique he did. Recca quickly disappeared and reappeared next to his brother. His fist flew at his brother, but his brother read his attack. Jaden was quick to move to his backside and throw his own punch, through Recca dodged it and phased out of reach of his brother.

"Now this is where you should be fighting at. This level right here! If you join me, you will be like this all the time and even more powerful. But you refused my offer, you are a fool brother." Suddenly, he appeared beside his brother and jammed his elbow into Recca's chest. Recca felt something snap in his chest as he was sent flying back. The only reason he stopped is because he hit the brick wall of the gym. As his back hit the wall, blood escaped from his mouth before he dropped to the floor, sitting on his butt with his arm sprawled to his sides. "This is truly pathetic Recca. It really is." Jaden said in a disappointed voice as he phased in front of his brother. Standing in front of Recca. Weakly, Recca looked up at his brother as a small stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up...I"...I"m not do...done yet." He tried to stand up, but his brother punched him in the stomach. Causing him to fall back to the floor and more blood to fly from his mouth. Recca was breathing heavy, trying to get air into his lungs. Even that simple task was becoming taxing on him. Jaden raised his right hand and pointed at him.

"Yes Recca, you are done. With this attack, you will be no more." At the end of his finger, a black glow started to form and Jaden pointed his finger at Recca's heart. "Good bye brother. Do not worry, I will kill the Renamon as soon as I'm done with you. You two can be together in the afterlife." Just as Jaden was going to release his attack, he was hit from behind by a fire ball. Jaden growled a bit as he looked behind him, loosing focus on his brother to see who attacked him. At first, he thought it was the Renamon. But he seen her still laying on the bench over to the left of him. A light smirk crossed his lips as he seen two figures standing on the other side of the Gym. A red Veemon and a human. A tamer and digimon partner. Jaden turned around and stood a few feet from Recca. "So more fools wish to die tonight? Fine by me."

"We may be fools, but we are not dying tonight." The Veemon spoke out as he stepped in front of his tamer, trying to be intimidating. Though, Jaden was not impressed. Suddenly, Jaden moved from where he was standing to a few feet in front of Vee and Yusei. They were quick to back up, but it was useless. Jaden came up, round house kicking the two of them in one kick. Sending them into a cement wall. Yusei was the first to hit the wall, then Vee hit the part of the wall next to his tamer. "He's got some kick..." Vee said while coughing a bit. The two of them dropped to the floor on their knees.

Yusei and Vee tried everything they knew as tamers, yet nothing seemed to be working. It was at the point of exhaustion that Vee looked to his tamer and tried to smile. "I think that we do our little trick. Don't you?" Yusei was breathing heavy as he was having trouble just standing next to his partner. As he heard Vee say that they should do their little trick, he nodded. There was really nothing else that they had up their sleeve. The two of them looked to the other two that were beaten. They were passed out or died, Yusei had not been able to look them over. Their opponent was quite a handful.

"Alright, lets do it." Yusei heaved out as stood there next to Vee.

Jaden was standing in the middle of the Gym while the two newer opponents stood on the one side of the gym. Truly, Jaden was bored. He was hoping that his brother would of given him a better fight. Though, even attacking the Renamon didn't provoke him enough to attack him full out. Suddenly, he looked over at his losing opponents to see them saying something out loud. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light started to engulf the gym. Jaden, unsure what was going on quickly moved to the the top of the bleachers and as far away as possible. He stood there, watching as the light engulfed the two. When the light disappeared, he was a bit surprised. A smirk was on his lips as he crossed his arms. "Hmm, maybe I can actually break a sweat now."

As the light disappeared, instead of two figures standing, there was a lone one. Standing there was a Imperialdramon in Paladin mode. The Imperialdramon stood there, staring at Jaden as he drew his lance and pointed it at the human. All Jaden could do is smirk as he was being called out. Just as Jaden was going to move down to challenge this new opponent, the opponent came to him. He was a little taken by this and he tried to attack, but was knocked to the gym floor from the blunt edge of the Imperialdramon's lance. Jaden was able to recover and dodge the next attack that the Imperialdramon sent at him.

The Imperialdramon stayed silent as it attacked this human that had injured the human and digimon. It seemed that he had the advantage now and the human was on the defensive rather than the offensive. When the Imperialdramon had a clean shot at him with his lance, he swung without thinking twice, but the lance would never hit the humans skin. As the Imperialdramon pulled it back, he seen that the human had stopped it with his bare hand. No, not his hand, but his index finger. This human was able to stop a blow from his lance with his single index finger. The human looked up to to the Imperialdramon and smirked.

"I think I've had enough fun for today. Time to end this." Jaden gripped the lance with his bare hand and pulled it towards him. In shock, the Imperialdramon could do nothing but hang on. That was it's mistake. With the digimon coming towards Jaden, he was able to punch it with his fists. Though, it was no normal punch. Jaden had placed a bit of his own power into the punch to make it more powerful to ensure that the Imperialdramon would not attack him again. "Bye bye." He smirked as he threw the punch. As the single entity was sent into the air, Yusei and Vee were split into their own bodies as they hit the other side of the gym and slid down onto the bleachers. Their bodies limp from being knocked out. Laughing a bit, Jaden walked down the bleachers and to his brother. His eyes glaring at him as he was still unconscious. "You better be stronger the next time we meet Recca. Otherwise I won't be hesitant to kill you and whomever is with you."

Recca was shaken awake by Rika, who had tears streaming down her face. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear her as she screamed his name. Demanding to know what happened to her partner. Renamon was still unconscious as she laid on the bleachers near Recca. His head being extremely light headed from a concussion, he looked to Rika before looking over to Renamon's body. "Jaden..." Was all he could mutter before passing back out. Rika, unsure what to do called everyone there to help her. So in a matter of a half hour or so, Cole, Henry, and Takato were all at the gym. When the three of them seen the damage to the gym and seeing Recca and Renamon both beat up pretty badly. They couldn't believe it. Rika rushed to Takato and hugged him, she just needed someone to hold her. She was so afraid that Renamon was dead. Cole looked around and sighed a bit.

"I drove my dad's truck here. We can fit everyone here in it by putting them in the bed and the cab. I think we should get out of here before someone comes and asks questions that we don't know the answers to.." The three of them nodded as Cole picked Recca and started to head out of the gym to the parking lot where his father's truck sat. Takato carried Renamon bridal style out of the gym while Henry picked up the unknown male and Rika picking up the Veemon. Once everyone was out, they looked at each other as Cole warmed up the diesel engine.

"Where are we going to go?" Rika asked, finally settling down a bit as Takato reassured her that Renamon was going to be alright. Takato looked at the group. "Well, lets drop off those two in Guilmon's hide out in the park. Henry and I will bandage them up the best we can and then head back to our homes since we live pretty close to the park. Cole, if you would, take the girls home and then drop Recca off at his place. Rika can tell you where he lives." The group nodded, agreeing with the plan. So, as they planned on it, Cole dropped the guys off at the park and then headed to Rika's home to drop the girls off. He would carry the golden Vulpine inside and lay her on Rika's bed. Unfortunately, Rika's mother and grandmother came in to her room as they heard the loud diesel engine of the Dodge sitting outside. When they seen the injured Renamon, the two of them hurried to get the med kits and other things to help the Vixen.

"Thank you Cole for dropping us off." Rika's voice still was hurt as she was hugging herself. Cole shook his head and hugged Rika tenderly.

"I'm sorry I can't do more, but it seems your mother and grandmother look like they are going to help her. Keep your chin up, for both your sake and for Renamon. You need to stay strong for her." His voice was low and serious as he spoke to her. She looked up into his icy blue eyes and nodded slowly. Slowly, he let go of her and walked out of her room and headed outside of the house to his truck. Cole had received directions to Recca's place while he drove from the park to Rika's house. So had an idea where he was going. When he pulled up near Recca's home, he seen the lights were on inside and he sighed a bit. He hoped his parents weren't going to play the twenty questions game with him. Cause he didn't know anything. All that Rika was able to get out of him was the name Jaden.

Carrying him to the door, he used his foot to knock on the door. Yes, it wasn't the best way to knock, but his hands were full. When the Renamon answered the door, Cole looked to her and then down to her son. Alina gasped as she placed her paw over her muzzle as she looked down at her son that was in this boy's arms. "Please! Come in!" She stepped out of the way as he allowed the boy to come in. "Lay him on the couch, I'll get a medical kit." Cole nodded as he did what he was told and carried Recca over to the couch that was in the living room and laid him down on it. He stepped back, about to leave when he heard the Renamon ask him to stay. When Alina came back and looked at the boy, it dawned on her. She had seen this boy before. It took her a second to realize that it was the mechanic's son. "Cole?" He looked to her and then nodded.

"Yes." It took him a few seconds to realize that she was the Renamon that came into the shop with the broken down car. Truly, it would be hard to forget something like that, but with all the things that were happening around Cole, he had forgotten that memory for a bit. He stood off to the side as he watched the Renamon do what she could to Recca. When she would finish, she would stand up and then ask Cole to follow her into the kitchen. As she washed her paws off, she looked to him and asked what happened.

"Ma'am, I truly don't know. Rika was the first one to get to the High School gym where he was found like that. No one was around when we all got there. Though..." He paused for a moment as he crossed his arms. "She did say that when she asked him what happened, all he said was the name 'Jaden.'" As he looked up, the Renamon's muzzle was slightly agape as she covered it again with her paw.

"It can't be..." She said in a voice that was just above a whisper. Cole looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Do you know that name?" He asked. Cole could tell that she either knew it or heard of it. Alina sighed as she looked down at her paws and then back up to Cole.

"Yes...That's my son's name. Recca's brother." The teen's eyes went wide as he heard that it was Recca's brother's name. Cole would stay there for a few more minutes to ask the Renamon a few more questions before leaving. Alina thanked Cole for dropping her son off to her before he left.

Recca would slowly wake up the following evening, his head killing him as he slowly sat up only to be pushed back down by a furry paw. His gaze looked over to see his mother beside him. "Lay back down honey, you need to stay still for a bit." He wasn't going to argue with his mother, mostly because he wanted to lay down. "How are you feeling?" Her voice soft as she rubbed the top of his head in a motherly fashion.

"Like I got my ass kicked..." He sighed before jolting awake. "What about Renamon?" Alina smiled and shook her head.

"She's okay. Cole dropped her off just before he dropped you off here." Recca looked at his mother as she said that Cole dropped him off after he dropped Renamon off.

"Cole dropped me off?" Alina nodded softly as she pulled her paw back from rubbing his head to place it in her lap.

"Yes, he told me sort of what happened last night too." Her voice slowly becoming saddened as she remembered what Cole as said. That her other son had attacked Recca. Recca sighed a bit as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

He would remain resting for the next couple of days. Thankfully, the school had closed down for investigation when they found the gym destroyed. When his mother finally let him get up and leave the house, he called everyone for a meeting in Shinjuku park near Guilmon's hide out. Mid afternoon, everyone was there waiting for Recca to show up.

"You know, when you organize a meeting. It's usually right to be the first one here. Not the last Recca." Rika giving her usual two cents as she stood near the Renamon. She had recovered nicely from her wounds after resting a few days.

"Yeah...sorry my mother wouldn't let me go so willingly." The group nodded and Cole spoke up.

"So what's going on? What's with the meeting?" Recca looked at Cole and then the rest of the group. He sighed a bit as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"That night, in the gym. It made me realize that I'm weak...that I need to become stronger..." The teen paused to look at Renamon for a moment. "If I need to protect the ones I care about, I need to become stronger." He looked to Cole and then the rest of the group. "I want to train. I want to become stronger. So...I was wondering if you would help me. To help me become stronger so that I can protect those who I love and care for." The group nodded and smiled. All of them in almost unison saying 'of course.'

Unknown to them, Jaden along with two others were watching from afar as they watched the group talk amongst themselves. "How long should we give them?" One of them asked the group. Jaden just smirked as he looked at his brother. "We'll give them a few months. Maybe by then, he'll become strong enough to actually give me a good fight." Soon, the three of them phased out of the world of humans and back to their own realm.


	8. Find Me

**Ok guys its been a while and I've been pretty busy lately. Sorry that its taken so long for me to write this next chapter for you guys. Anyway here we go guys and thank you all for the very positive feedback. I do not own digimon or street fighter in any way, shape, or form but if I did I would totally make this a series.**

_**Chapter 8 **_

(**Recca's POV) (Time 11:30 P.M)**

"_I need to become stronger if I want to protect who I care about...my friends...my family...Renamon. What did I do wrong? My life seems to be crashing to the ground and I cant control it. My brother isn't the same person that I knew before...what if I cant protect anyone...what if I'm useless...what if I...fail?" _Recca's thoughts continued to race like this for a while as he sat on the roof of his home. It was the only true place that he could be alone and think. As he looked up, the moon shone on his face, making it like that he was visible to anyone who actually looked up into the night rather than in front of them. Sighing, he hung his head as he just needed to leave here for a little bit. To try and clear his head the best he could. Standing, he jumped off the roof and teleported away from the roof top. Not really sure where to go, but he did know that he wanted to be alone for a while and far away.

**(Location – Shinjuku Park)**

Recca phased back to reality a few miles from his home, he was in Shinjuku park. Though, his landing would not be a soft one. He was a few feet above the ground rather than having his feet actually on the ground and he fell to the earth with a hard thump. Causing a sharp pain in his chest as he leaned forward and fell on his chest. The only comfort was the grass, but that offered little if no comfort with the fall. Clinching his chest as he closed his eyes tight, he swore at himself as he could even taste some blood in his mouth as he must of bit his lip or something on the fall. Growling, he spit out some of the blood that had pooled in his mouth and he sat up on his knees slowly. His arms wrapped around his chest as he just sat there alone.

"Damn it! I cant even do simple things anymore! Maybe my brother is right...maybe I am weak." Recca yelled a bit as he talked to himself. Slowly, he tried to get up only to be forced back to his knees as he could feel his ribs giving him extreme pain. They were most likely fractured or broken from the battle with Jaden. Sighing deeply, he just sat there until the pain died down enough to get up and start to take baby steps towards the small pond that was in the middle of the park. His gaze moved down to look at the waters edge. His reflection shone back at him along with the glow of the moon. Recca's shoulder length hair slightly messy from not grooming it lately. As he looked at himself in the reflection of the lake, he stared into his own blue eyes for a moment and he could see the reflection changing as it turned to an older man that looked just like him with more adult features to it. His gaze averted the reflection as he could feel his knees buckling a bit and he felt to the ground. Hot tears started to escape his eyes as he sitting on his knees.

"Dad...where are you when I need you the most?...I cant do this alone...I'm not strong enough...I'm not like Jaden and I never will be!" Recca shouted at the reflection as it slowly disappeared. A small silver feather floated in front of him. Slowly reaching out, he took the feather out of the water and held it by the end where it would go into the bird. Just as soon as the feather was out of the water, a white light engulfed him.

"Of course your not like Jaden. Jaden is not like you." Spoke a calming voice from behind him. Looking behind himself quickly, he would see no one there. He blinked a few times as he was a bit confused.

"W..Where are you? Please show yourself." Just as he finished, he felt a hand rest gently upon his left shoulder. Recca slowly turned around to see a man about half a foot taller than him. He stared at the man for a few seconds before his eyes grew wide and the tears suddenly stopped. "Dad...is that really you? This cant be happening...where have you been all this time?" Recca asked in pure disbelief. The man reappeared in front of him and knelt down in front of Recca's face while bringing him into a close hug. The man let go of him after a few seconds and continued to stare at Recca.

"Just as I thought. You have grown into a strong young man that has a lot to fight for. Never lose sight of what you love. That will make you stronger, no matter what happens. You are the reason why I am here Recca. Your thoughts alone brought me here, but I can't stay for long. Once this light fades away you wont see me again for a long time Recca, so use this time wisely." A calm but somewhat stern voice left the man. Without hesitating, Recca spoke up.

"Dad what do you mean you cant stay here long? Dad...what happened to you?" He asked not taking his eyes off of his father.

"Recca I can't tell you that...that information would not only hurt you but your mother as well." Recca's father said with a sad expression. He knew that his dad was holding back something that was horrible. His gaze continued to look at Recca, despite the saddened face.

"Why not dad?...this isn't fair...I don't see you for almost half of my life and then all of a sudden you pop up out of nowhere just to tell me that you cant stay here!" Recca shouted in anger; his hands balling up into fists as he knelt there in front of his father.

"Son I know it's not fair, but this isn't about me this is about you...Recca your the only one that can stop whats coming and if I tell you why I cant stay then you might lose your focus on your goal. I'm here to help you as much as I can right now and if you don't listen to me then you may never protect what you love just like me!" His father shouted as he turned to face Recca with tears streaming down his face.

"Dad...what are you talking about? Please tell me that at least?" Recca asked while holding back tears.

"Recca...a huge threat bigger than the D-Reaper is coming back from my time. I thought I stopped it along with your mother but I lost my focus and didn't fully destroy this threat and now because of me you are the only one that can do it. He is the D-Demigod and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. When we defeated him he broke apart into these black cards that now plague your world." His father explained with a hint of rage in his voice.

"So that's what those black cards are, but dad what can I do? I can't even protect the people that I care about. I almost lost someone that I...I." Recca stammered while trying to find the correct words to say.

"There's someone that has come into your life that you love dearly...someone that you feel like your purpose in life is to protect that person. Son you can protect her, but not with the power you have now. You don't know your true strength yet. You have been plagued by a black card I can feel it. I can remove the virus from your body and unlock the beginning to your true strength. The power of nothingness." His father said with a smile on his face as he stuck his hands out in front of his body. Recca looked down to see a black aura leaving his body and float to his fathers hands. The black aura started to change into a light purple color with white swirling through it. The energy traveled around the two as it started to fly towards Recca and enter his body. He could feel his energy explode from his father's body and shot outward as it surrounded Recca's body in a purple light. Two bright transparent purple wings made from pure energy erupted out of his back then slowly disappeared into Recca's body. He felt a little weak as his legs gave out. The hybrid human fell to his knees as the energy disappeared into his body. Recca's ribs felt as if they had healed together.

"What is this? My body feels perfect. My ribs are fine and this power feels amazing!" He shouted to his father as he felt like his energy had been fully replenished and then some along with his injured body being completely healed.

"Recca this is the power of nothingness. It is nor light or dark. This is the power from your feelings for others and will only get stronger with time. Now you are almost strong enough to not only possibly protect the ones you care about but also save the world. Now go my son...I will be watching you always." His father said as he started to disappear.

"Wait dad I have one more question. What is your name?" He watched as a smile came across my father's face.

"It's Kirin son. Good luck and make me proud." Recca's father said as he disappeared. The white light faded away as the park became visible again. Slowly, Recca laid down on the dew covered grass and looked up to the stars. His eyes slowly closing to think and reflect on all that just happened. "_I...I think I found my purpose for living...my purpose for fighting...has she really been right there in front of me this whole time...am I in love...Renamon?" _Recca thought to himself as he laid there. His mind slowly letting him reflect on the past few days, almost as if showing him proof of something.

**(**_**Flashback)**_

_Renamon was sent forward hard. Her body hitting the gym floor hard.__"Stop it!" Recca screamed out as he slowly stood up and clenched his fists. Looking down towards the ground, his power started to erupt out of his body as a small aura starting to cover Recca's body as he stood still. Jaden smiled as he seen his brother starting to actually try now. _

_ "There we go." He said under his breath as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Jaden smirked as he watched his brother become angry. Recca's brother smirked a bit as he seen that Recca's anger was coming from him harming the Renamon. Suddenly, he disappeared from in front of Recca and reappeared in next to Renamon. He grabbed her by the nap of her neck and pulled her to her feet. Slowly, he raised her to that her feet weren't touching the bleachers that he was standing on. "Do you have a crush on the digital creature Recca? Hmm? Is that why you are so angry with me? Because I hurt her?" He smirked and then suddenly threw her at Recca. His gaze went wide as he sprinted forward to catch her. Though, the momentum from her being thrown caused Recca to fall back. Holding her close to his chest as he caught her. Renamon's eyes were closed and she was breathing low and shallow. As Recca stood, Renamon still in his arms; he felt his anger quickly rise as he closed his eyes. Recca bit my lower lip as a small amount of blood broke through the skin from where my teeth bit down on my flesh. _

**(_End Flashback_)**

"_Things should have been different that day...I let my guard down and she got hurt for it...I should have been able to protect her...I feel like I led her into his trap." _Recca thought for the time being. "_I...I love her and now I realize what I must do...I'm going to tell her how I feel...I just hope she feels the same." _He thought and with that, Recca jumped into the air as the two transparent purple wings shot out of his back. Recca lifted off into the air as he flew into the night sky.

(**Renamon's POV) (Time 11:30 P.M)**

The golden Vixen sat outside of the Nonaka residence near the koi pond. She was standing under the blooming cherry tree with it's beautiful pink petals that seemed to accent Renamon's beauty. The moonlight made the pond sparkle with a glistening light that would make anyone feel happy. Her thoughts were running wild tonight while she stared up towards the soft white moon. _"I feel like I'm in the way of everyone...I feel powerless...Whats happening to me?...Am I becoming weak...No way I'm one of the digimon that helped defeat the D-Reaper and yet...I feel like I don't stand a fighting chance against these black cards and there dark power, but I must help Recca get stronger...maybe I need to get stronger too...Recca...you saved my life multiple times now...what would I do without you?" _Renamon thought as she stood up from the koi pond. A couple tears escaped from her sky blue eyes as the past events continued to play through her head.

**(_Flashback)_**

_"No, I will stand beside you Recca. This is my battle too. He is the one who infected our friends. So this battle is just as much mine as it is yours." Her words were true. It was her battle as well. Recca smiled lightly and nodded before looking back to his brother. _

_"Do you have a crush on the digital creature Recca? Hmm? Is that why you are so angry with me? Because I hurt her?" _

_**(End Flashback)**_

"_This is my battle as well so I have to get stronger not only for me, but for you too Recca...you saved my life one to many times and maybe it's time that I saved yours...my heart feels different when I'm around you...my heart feels more complete when I'm around you...am I falling for you...I think I am...we're in this battle together...I have to tell you how I feel." _Her mind was going crazy. Renamon could no longer control her blush as she could feel the heat burning her cheeks as she sat near the pond. She looked up at the moon and slowly smiled, deciding that she would go find Recca. Quickly, she jumped into the cherry tree and jumped over the perimeter wall that surrounded the Nonaka residence. Using power poles and trees, she continued to hurry towards Recca's house. Hoping that he would be home so that she could talk with him. To possibly calm her mind by telling him what was going on in her head.

**(Location – Recca's house) (Time 12:15 A.M)**

Renamon was sitting on the room of the two story home, Recca was not home and she was waiting for him to return. Giving the time of night, he shouldn't be too far away from his home. Right? She sighed a bit as her mind began to wonder if she should just go home and forget about it. The digital vixen sighed again and looked up at the clear sky. Stars littered the black emptiness above her and offered little light compared to the moon.

About a half hour passed and she slowly stood up, guessing that he would not be back till later and she was just going to head back to Rika's for now. Though, if she did she wondered if she could work up the courage to talk to Recca like she wanted to tonight. Just as she stood up and started to walk across the roof to jump to the power pole. She would see someone flying in the darkness towards her. It took her a second to realize who it was. Though, when she realized who it was, she blushed bright as she seen that Recca now had transparent purple wings that allowed him to fly. Renamon stood there waiting for him to land, smiling happily now that he came home before she left. Unknown to her, her tail was swaying back and forth quite fast. Just like that of a young pup playing with it's master.

Recca smiled and chuckled a bit as he seen Renamon standing on his room and looking up at him as he came in and landed. Here he had been waiting at Rika's house for her to return when she was looking for him. Landing a few yards from her, he smiled as his wings slowly faded back into his body and he looked like he normally did without the wings. The hybrid human looked at the digital vixen and smiled. "Seems we were looking in the wrong place." He smiled as he stood there. Recca could tell that she was happy about something and when Renamon's ears went flat against her head in embarrassment. He just smiled and walked up to her.

"Y..yeah." She giggled a bit as she looked up at him with a shy smile on her face. Just about a half hour ago, she was ready to confess her love to him. Now, she couldn't even say more than a few words. The effect that he had on her was more powerful than she thought and she smiled a bit. She truly was in love with Recca. "I.."

"I.." They cut each other off as they tried to speak at the same time. Both of their faces turning a bit red as they looked down at the roof shingles in front of them. "Go ahead." Recca said after a few seconds. There was a soft smile on his lips as he was the first to look up. As Renamon heard his voice, she looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." It would take her a few seconds to work the courage up to say what she truly wanted to say to Recca. Finally, she spoke up. "Recca, I have been needing to thank you for everything you have done. You have saved my life countless times now and I'm sure you will continue to save me." She giggled a bit as she seen him blush a little as she said that she was sure that he would continue to save her.

"Because I feel obligated Renamon. It's not because I'm there and just doing it. I'm doing it because... well I think I've fallen for you. Not a moment passes when I don't think of you Renamon." He said, cutting her off a bit from what she was saying earlier. Though, that is what she was going to say anyway, just in a different form of course. The main point that she would eventually gotten to was to say that she liked him a lot. Hearing him say that though made her blush more than she thought. Her cheeks burned red and her gaze moved down. Recca smiled a bit and walked up close to her, taking her paw and holding it in his hand. When he did that, she looked up at him and smiled softly. Her light blue eyes seeming to shine in the low lighting of the moon. "I don't want to leave your side Renamon. I hate it when I'm away from you. When we are together, I feel so happy. A feeling that I haven't truly felt in years along with a feeling that I haven't felt before. Love." Recca stopped talking for a minute, becoming lost in her eyes as she was staring up into his.

Slowly, she took this chance and leaned forward a bit. Closing the gap between their faces about forty percent. She was hoping that he would close the rest of the gap and kiss her. Recca smiled as she moved closer to him and he felt a pull on him. Like a magnetic force pulling him closer to her and he smiled happily as he felt his lips pressing against her furry ones. The feeling was a bit tickling at first but he quickly ignored that and pressed his lips harder against hers. Renamon blushed and closed her eyes. Murring happily as she pushed her lips back against his. Her arms moved up and wrapped around his neck slowly. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her lower back just above her tail as they held each other. After a few moments, they pulled back and stared into each others eyes with a bit of a blush.

"I don't want you to leave tonight Rena." Recca said, shortening her name a little bit. Giving her a pet name if you wanted to call it that. She blushed a bit as she heard him call her just 'Rena' and that he didn't want her to leave tonight. Smiling and murring, she nodded.

"I don't want to leave either." Before she knew it, she was in his arms bridal style. Her arms still around his neck as he had one arm in the middle of her back and the other one underneath her knees.

"Then let's go inside then." Jumping down from the roof, Recca walked inside the house and into his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. She smiled and murred as she laid there, waiting for him to climb in next to her so that she could lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him. Taking his shirt off and leaving his pants on, he climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled her close with one of his arms. He would hear her giggle as he scooted her body closer to his. Her fur was so warm against his bare upper body and it made him smile happily. Just as Renamon wanted, she laid her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat against her ear. Hearing the soft, rhythmic thud of his heart. It would soon put her to sleep and he would smile as the golden vixen was asleep on his chest. "Goodnight Rena. I love you." He would soon follow her and fall asleep with her in his arms. Something he wanted for so long.

_**Authors notes- hey guys Ii know that its been forever since a chapter has been posted. Me and dragonman have been pretty busy for the last 6 months so weve had to put this on a halt for a while but hopefully ill be able to put up chapters at a much faster rate. I hope you like this chapter and please dont forget to review. I like all types of criticism trust me it helps.**_


End file.
